


One Piece Seven Minutes in Heaven X Reader

by NeverSayChaos



Series: One Piece Seven Minutes in Heaven x Reader [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fluff, I will write for as many as I can, Just an excuse for my sin, Not all are smut, One Piece - Freeform, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Smut, Some Humor, WILL TAKE FOREVER, anime smut, idk why I even used a prompt, lots of sin, still lots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverSayChaos/pseuds/NeverSayChaos
Summary: Luffy decided that he was going to throw an outrageous party with every person he has ever met present. The Thousand Sunny now hosts every other pirate crew you've interacted with, and Sanji has just decided you all were going to play the oldest and most inconvenient party game ever invented - Seven Minutes In Heaven.Who will you end up with as your partner?





	1. SMIH Intro

Aboard the Thousand Sunny, anyone you could possibly think of was currently eating, drinking, laughing, and mingling on the deck of the Straw Hats' ship. People you knew, people you didn't, people you thought probably shouldn't be here, everyone. And no matter how hard and how much you wracked your brain you couldn't possibly think of a valid reason as to why all these people would be here. That is, until it finally hit you.

You suddenly remembered...your captain's an idiot. 

It didn't matter if every single person aboard the Thousand Sunny suddenly turned on the Straw Hats and attempted to throw them all into the sea, Straw Hat Luffy was the kind of guy that could party with literally anyone. And once he decided he wanted something, by God, he was going to get it. 

You sighed while taking another sip of your drink. You did your best to try and listen to all of the conversations that were being thrown around at once, but it was hard to keep up, especially when more than one person was trying to talk to you simultaneously. Your eyebrow twitched in irritation as Franky and Usopp were yelling over each other, fighting over who was more skillful in making weapons.

"Franky, Usopp," you interrupted their bickering, your smooth voice quickly catching their attention. They looked at you in anticipation and gulped, waiting for you to state who you thought was the best. 

You opened your mouth to speak once again, and the two of them leaned in closer.

"Shut up," you shot bluntly. 

Franky and Usopp fell over dramatically.

"____! Why must you be so cruel?!" Usopp sputtered with tears in his eyes. 

"Uh..."

"Yeah, kid! What did we ever do to you, huh?!" Franky yelled in your face, snot running from his nose and tears running down his face.

You sweatdropped. "Don't you guys think you're being a little over dramatic..."

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN TO THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP!"

"HOW COULD YOU JUST HURT YOUR GOOD PAL FRANKY LIKE THAT!"

"Oh sweet Lord. Look," you furrowed your brows at them and rubbed the back of your neck awkwardly, "don't get your undies in a twist, I wasn't trying to be mean. You're both good at building weapons and stuff, so stop making a competition out of it."

Wow. Said you, literally the most competitive person on the planet. 

Before either of them could try to argue with you further, Sanji walked up to the center of the deck, his left hand clutching a large burlap sack. He cleared his throat loudly, somehow getting everyone's attention over all the deafening noise of laughing and drunken yelling. You made a mental note about asking him how to do that later. But at that moment, you sighed in relief, thankful that Sanji captured the attention of the sniffling idiots in front you. 

"Alright ladies and gents, it is my greatest pleasure to announce the game that we are all about to play. And before I tell you the game and the rules, I'd like to make it crystal clear that no one is exempt from playing. Everyone, and I mean everyone, is participating."

"Alright! A game! Hope it's fun!" Luffy hollers while pumping his fists in the air, which were currently clutching huge pieces of meat that he proceeded to stuff into his mouth. "So what kind of game is it, Sanji? Is it an eating contest?" Luffy piped up once more, the food in his mouth muffling his words. 

"No, you dumbass. The game is called Seven Minutes in Heaven. How we're going to do it is all the men are going to write their names on a piece of paper and put them in this sack. Then, a lovely lady will come up and pick one of the names from the sack at random, and those two go into the "closet" together for seven minutes. But, we're gonna play it a little differently," Sanji paused for a moment and smirked before continuing, "instead of being locked in the "closet" for only seven minutes, we're going to bump it up to thirty. And we are using a regular room inside the ship instead of a closet. There is one strict rule I would like to point out before we begin: absolutely no fighting or killing each other. This is not meant to be a game of violence."

You cringed. This was the most uncomfortable party game in existence. Spin the bottle isn't even that bad compared to this damn game, not to mention the time has been bumped up from seven minutes to thirty. And taking into account some of the people at the party, the "no violence" rule is going to be incredibly difficult to follow, if even followed at all. 

You looked up at Franky to see his arms crossed and a scowl on his face saying, "What the hell are we supposed to do in there for thirty minutes, huh?"

Not expecting Franky to be the one to ask, you couldn't help but laugh and roll your eyes at the cyborg next to you, "It's a game that involves a guy and a girl locked in a room together. Alone. Do the math, metal brain."

Franky's eyes widened in realization, soon followed by booming laughter, "Well that's just SUPER! Maybe this will turn out to be a fun game after all!" He gives a thumbs up while adjusting his sunglasses, the smirk never leaving his face.

You raised an eyebrow at him and was about to say something snarky when you suddenly realized that all of the guys had already put their names into the hat and the game was already starting. 

You threw your head back and groaned where you stood. You could already tell that his was going to be a long game.


	2. Iceburg (SMUT)

You continued to observe the party from your spot against the railing of the ship. As you leaned casually against the railing, you sipped your drink, allowing the cold liquid to cool your feverish skin. You figured that mother nature had a pretty sadistic sense of humor considering you were sweating out every drop of water in your entire body.

"Ugh," you groaned, "someone tell mother nature to turn down the sun."

Suddenly you found a burlap sack thrust into your face. You eyed it suspiciously, then let your gaze wander up to the smirk painting Sanji's face.

"Well, this might be your lucky day then, beautiful. Pick a name from the bag and you'll get to go inside and out of the sun."

Your eyes darted from Sanji to the bag, then back to Sanji, then back to the bag. Normally you would do anything to try and get out of your turn in this childish game, but standing out on deck and sweating your ass off in the heat didn't seem like a much better option. So, you complied to the temptation of cooling off inside and shoved your hand in the bag, not even bothering to mix up the papers before grabbing one and pulling it out. You hand it to Sanji and he looks at the name written on it, blinking a couple times and then smirking back at you.

"What are you waiting for? Go inside and your partner will soon follow suit," Sanji says smoothly while holding the door open for you.

You raised an eyebrow at him before stepping inside, the cool air providing instant relief over you, sending a shiver down your spine. You made your way over to the sofa on the other end of the room and plopped down on it, making yourself comfortable. Just as you leaned against the arm of the sofa and propped up your elbow, the door opened once more, revealing who you were going to be locked in the room with for the next thirty minutes. Glancing over, you caught a glimpse of a taller man with blue hair and red lips, wearing a white button down shirt and brown vest. You double take, thinking that your eyes were simply playing tricks on you, there was no way you saw who you thought you saw. But as your eyes laid back on the man walking towards you, you knew your eyes hadn't deceived you.

Your partner was the president and founder of the Galley-La company and the mayor of Waters 7.

Iceburg.

Your heart sunk to the pit of your stomach as you watched him walk towards you, his white shirt accentuating the muscles of his chest, the shirt stretching as if the button over them was about to pop, resulting in revealing his pectorals to your hungry gaze. His biceps rippled under his clothing and his muscular forearms were bare, hence having his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. All those years spent building ships really did wonders for his body and you couldn't help but be grateful for that.

Okay, you've admitted it before. You were attracted to Iceberg. And Sanji was one of the few people who figured that out, which explains why he gave you that smirk when he read the name of your current partner.

You felt the heat rush to your face as he noticed you gawking at him and he raised an eyebrow at you, trying to hold back the smile that was creeping its way onto his colorful lips. You look away quickly, hoping that you wouldn't further embarrass yourself when you haven't even spoken yet.

_'So much for cooling off. The room rose to about 100 degrees just when he walked into the room. Oh dear god do not say that out loud, I sound like an idiot.'_

"Idiot..." you mumbled to yourself, facepalming.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Iceburg's deep voice could be heard from your left. Your eyes widened at the sudden sound of his voice and you turned your head to see Iceburg...

Sitting.

Right.

Next to you.

The blood rushed to your face once again as you mentally slapped yourself for drooling over him so much that you didn't even notice him sit down on the sofa with you.

"Uh, no. It's nothing!" You blurted out, shaking your head frantically.

_ 'Real smooth ____.' _

"Mmwell, if you say so," Iceburg spoke, looking directly at you, clearly seeing how nervous he was making you. "It's rather hot out today, isn't it?"

You blink at him, stifling a giggle. 'He's seriously talking about the weather?'

"Yeah, I thought I was going to melt out there. I briefly considered just jumping into the sea to cool down," you reply, though only half joking. Seriously. It was damn hot out there.

A laugh rumbled in his chest, "I hope you aren't a devil fruit user like some of your crew mates."

You smile, "No, I'm not. I'm just boring ol' me."

Iceburg glanced over at you, inwardly smirking at the fact that the entire time the two of you have been talking, you still haven't noticed him slowly scooting closer to you. Since he met you, he could immediately tell you were attracted to him, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to you too, even though you're quite a bit younger than him.

"Mmwell, I don't think you're boring at all. You may not have devil fruit powers, but you've still got quite a character."

You laugh and shrug your shoulders, "I guess I'd have to, since it would be blasphemous for Luffy to have someone boring on his crew."

"What is it you specialize in?"

You blinked, "Yelling at the boys?"

Iceburg chuckled at you once again. The conversation trails off there and you began to fidget in your seat. Your eyes darted to your left every so often, only to find him looking back at you, instantly washing away what ever courage you had to make the first move. Even though the two of you enjoyed each others' company, you had a game to play and neither of you were getting very far in it.

That is, until you see Iceburg shifting out of the corner of your eye.

"It really is hot today, even in here," Iceburg stated.

Just as you were about to respond, you just about choked on your words. Iceburg had already taken his vest off and was in the middle of unbuttoning the top couple buttons of his shirt, allowing you to peek at his muscles. He couldn't hold back his smirk this time as he saw the red dust your cheeks and your (e/c) eyes hungrily scanning over his torso. That's also when you came to the realization that his face was mere inches from yours, and he was sitting so close to you that your shoulders were just barely touching.

"...The weather isn't the only thing that's hot...", you mumbled absentmindedly.

Iceburg raised an eyebrow, this time not containing his smirk thrown in your direction. "Pardon? I didn't quite catch that."

Oh, he knew exactly what you said.

You blinked in confusion before your face erupted into a blush and your eyes widened in sheer horror.

_ 'Shit! You said that out loud you lame ass loser. THIS IS WHY YOU'RE FUCKING SINGLE.' _

"N-nothing! I didn't say anything! Definitely did not say anything."

Iceburg's deep chuckle resonated off of the walls of the now silent room, the only other sound being your own pulse, which you miserably failed at calming down. Suddenly, you felt Iceberg's rough fingertips gently passing over your cheekbone and run along your jaw sending a shiver down your spine. Then they slid down your neck until they reached your collarbone, lightly tracing over it. His mouth found its way to your ear, his hot breath and seductive tone sent shivers down your spine.

"I could say the same about you."

You could practically hear the smirk on his lips as your face bloomed into red once more.

He placed his lips where his fingers were, running them down from your cheek to your jawline. His lips brushed gently down your neck, stopping at your collarbone, just as his fingers did, and he began placing gentle kisses on your collarbone. Once you've come back to your senses, you let out a happy sigh and carefully slid your arm around his neck, tangling your fingers in his hair. Gaining some confidence, you took his other hand in yours, guiding it from its place on his lap to around your waist. You felt him smile against your neck, where he was currently placing feathery kisses. His arm tightened around your waist and he pulled you flush against him and you had to bite back a moan that threatened to escape after he bit an especially sensitive area on your neck. He lingered and sucked lightly on that spot and you couldn't hold back your voice any longer, which was music to Iceburg's ears.

"_Mm_," you hummed appreciatively, "how did saying something so dumb work out so well in my favor?"

"Hm?" Iceburg spoke in between placing open mouthed kissing on your neck, "what ever do you mean? You didn't say anything, remember?"

His lingered on a spot that made you tilt your head back for him.

"Haa, well played." You tried and failed to swallow the moan that bubbled to your throat.

Now having gained an incredible amount of confidence, you grabbed Iceburg by the collar with your free hand and pulled his face up from his work on your neck to meet yours, planting a feverish kiss on his lips. He immediately returned the kiss, dragging his tongue along your bottom lip and you parted your lips for him without hesitation. Slowly, he pulled you onto his lap, running his hands down from your waist to your thighs and positioning them on either side of his hips. With your left hand still tangled in his soft blue hair, your right hand made its way to his bare chest, tracing your fingers along his sculpted pectorals. You ran your fingernails lightly along his skin, feeling him shudder as a groan erupted from his mouth and into yours, encouraging you in your cautious state. Your fingers ran farther down his chest until they reached the next button of his shirt, and you slowly started unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time, tracing the newly revealed skin as you went along. Iceburg's hands continued stroking your thighs, then crept upward under the hem of your shirt. His large, callused hands running over your smooth skin made you moan into his mouth, the kisses you shared becoming more heated and lustful.

You weren't sure what had gotten into you, it's not like you were particularly shy, but you weren't particularly outgoing either. This was pulling you out of your comfort zone, your box of safety and familiarity, but it was something you didn't know you were happy doing until you started, especially with Iceburg. You knew he could switch pretty quickly between being intentionally dense to a businesslike seriousness rather often, but that made it all the more attractive when he showed you this side of him, the side that enjoyed teasing you and leaving you to melt at his touch.

Finally you broke the kiss, deciding to return the favor and run your lips down his neck and over his collarbone, stopping only to bite and suck on the spots that made him moan the loudest. With all the buttons of his shirt having been undone, you slid the white dress shirt off his shoulders and discarded it onto the floor to be forgotten, and you ran your fingernails down his back, lightly sucking on his shoulder. Iceburg groaned, quickly sliding one of his hands from underneath your shirt downward to your ass, squeezing it gently. You squeaked against his shoulder and grind your hips into his, causing you both to moan loudly, and you could feel the unmistakable bulge in his trousers pressing against you. Smiling triumphantly against the skin of Iceburg's neck, you repeated these motions, picking up speed as you continued grinding into him, while his hand stayed firmly in place massaging your butt, and the other still under your shirt. Clearly enjoying himself, Iceberg reciprocated your motions, sliding his hand around to glide his fingers along your stomach and worked his way upwards to your breasts, massaging them skillfully. You leaned into his hand farther and threw your head back, moaning even louder.

Iceburg leaned into you and you could feel his hot breath as he ran his tongue along the shell of your ear.

"I don't think you're boring at all," he whispered huskily.

A smirk graced your lips once more as you leaned down to whisper back to him, "I could say the same about you- Ah~!"

A surprised gasp escaped your lips as you felt him jerk his hips into you harder, eliciting loud moans from the both of you. The unmistakable wetness forming between your legs was distracting, and you rubbed against Iceburg harder to help alleviate some of yours and his arousal. The hand on your ass circled back to pull at the hem of your pants, and you made quick work of allowing him to strip you of them, leaving fewer articles between the two of you.

His boldness seemed to be contagious for you, and you couldn't say you weren't enjoying it. It's true you had little experience, and he probably had quite a lot in comparison to you, especially with the age gap, but he showed no intention of making you feel inadequate. So, you gathered up your borrowed courage and acted on your instinct.

You slowly slid your body down the length of his, leaving drawn out kisses down his torso as you went. When you finally arrived at the hem of his trousers, your knees placed on the floor and your body positioned between his legs, you paused. You lightly feathered your lips above the button of his pants and your fingers tugged against the hemline. Your fingers were slightly shaky as you unbuttoned his pants, and sensing your uncertainty, Iceburg halted your actions, placing a hand upon yours.

"You know, you don't have to-"

"I know, I know," you answered, your boldness faltering slightly. "But I want to. I _really_ want to, I just-" you drifted your gaze to the side as he listened, "I've just- I never-"

Iceburg gave you a knowing smile, "You've never done it before." You nodded.

"Mmwell," he began, leaning forward to reach eye level with you, "like I said you don't have to. It's only if you want-"

Your lips cut him off as you pressed them slowly against his, "I do." He smiled against your mouth, hearing your resolve, and leaned back against the couch. His friend down below was being rather impatient, but he had no intention of rushing you, especially if this was your first experience. He would be happy to walk you through anything if you simply asked, but he was going to let you take this at your own pace, he could wait.

Mustering your borrowed courage once more after the reassuring look he gave you, with somewhat steadier fingers you unzipped and pulled down his trousers to reveal his boxers and the undeniable bulge beneath them. Rubbing your hand across him slowly, adding more pressure with each upward and downward motion, you looked up and saw Iceburg close his eyes and take a deep breath, tilting his head back. With more confidence, you pressed your plump lips to the bulge in his boxers leaving open mouthed, sensual kisses, and you could feel him tense as he tried his best not to buck his hips. You wrapped your hand around his erection through his boxers, and pumped him a little faster than before, circling the tip of his clothed cock with your thumb. You giggled as you did so, your teasing was clearly effecting him, Iceburg's breathing was becoming more ragged and he stared at you with a lustful fire in his lidded eyes. Pressing your mouth against the base of his cock, you kissed your way up and down his shaft as you pumped him with one hand, your other placed on his toned thigh. You added pressure to the tip with your thumb and you could feel a slight wetness formed there on his boxers. Flickering your eyes back to Iceburg's as you ran your tongue across his erection, you let out a small squeak as he rolled his hips into your tongue, trying to add pressure and relieve himself from your teasing. Wanting to give him a little more, you wrapped those lovely lips of yours around the tip and lightly sucked tracing your tongue in circles, all while pumping your hand up and down, and a loud groan escaped the man before you.

"Mmm, for someone with no experience, you're sure good at teasing me," he growled, running a hand through your hair. You hummed, sending vibrations through his hard member and a shudder up his spine, the gasp that pushed through his lips sounded absolutely delicious to you.

Getting tired of just teasing him, you decided you were going to go the next step. Removing your mouth from his boxers, your pulled down the hem, and springing up was Iceburg's large - _very_ large - erection. Seeing the look of awe and slight fear on your face at seeing his size, he leaned back down to you, the hand in your hair moving to brush a thumb across your rosy cheeks.

"It's alright, just take it slow. Don't do anything you don't want to, and don't be afraid to do anything you do," Iceburg's voice hit your ears and you smiled as he boosted your confidence once more.

Kissing him again before he leaned back against the couch, you moved your gaze back to the matter at hand. You shifted upwards, tracing your tongue along his shaft, and running up to circle the tip as you did before, all while keeping eye contact with Iceburg. Taking the initiative, you slowly bobbed your head downward, taking him into your mouth, lingering for just a moment, and lifting your head back up. Based on the look of bliss on Iceburg's face you knew you were doing well, and continued. Bobbing your head up and down a little faster, taking in as much of him as you could and pumping what you couldn't with your hand, humming every so often to send more shivers up his spine. Quickly, so you weren't separated from him for too long, he swiftly freed you of your shirt and bra, then letting you continue with your ministrations. You couldn't help yourself as the hand on Iceburg's thigh traveled down to between your legs. As your mouth worked on Iceburg's erection, you're fingers went to work on your own arousal, teasing the bundle of nerves through your panties, making you moan onto Iceburg's twitching cock.

Iceburg couldn't handle the look you were giving him. As he watched your face as you pleasured him, he could hardly control himself. If he had to put a word to it, he's say you looked almost innocent, and what you were doing to him was most definitely _not_ innocent. But he couldn't tear his gaze from you, he loved the way you moved your mouth to pleasure him, and he loved watching you stroke your fingers along your soaked panties pleasuring yourself as you did. Long moans left his throat as you continued taking his throbbing cock into your mouth with a surprisingly good technique, and he couldn't help but thrust his hips into your mouth. Your rhythm wasn't perfect, but he could correct that later, for now he was too busy being puddy in those beautiful hands of yours. Increasing your speed, you could tell Iceburg was reaching his limit, and you began to suck harder, in turn rubbing your clit harder through your underwear. But before either of you could reach your climax, Iceburg's hand in your hair pulled you back quickly, and he stopped your hand on his cock from moving anymore.

Before you had the chance to question his actions, he leaned forward and pulled you up and back on to his lap in your previous straddling position. He pressed desperate kisses up your neck to your ear.

"I couldn't just take all the fun for myself, could I? I couldn't let this end without pleasing you, too."

You immediately knew what he meant as he rubbed his bare erection against your still clothed womanhood, and both of his hands were behind you massaging your ass as he did so.

"Ahhh, I guess you're- _mhm_\- right."

Neither of you being able to stand waiting any longer, Iceburg swiftly slid your cute panties down your smooth legs, and discarding them somewhere on the floor with the rest of your clothes. Iceburg chuckled, watching the impatient expression of lust distort your visage as he rubbed the tip of his throbbing cock around your opening.

"Iceburg," his eyes flickered at the sound of his name, "just fuck me already."

Not being able to resist your sultry voice, he did as he was told and entered you gently. You felt a tinge of pain, but that was quickly chased away by the feeling of pleasure. You gasped loudly and you felt Iceburg thrust his hips upwards, starting at a fairly fast pace. Not wanting him to do all the work, you moved your own hips, riding him faster and causing him to throw his head back letting out a sexy groan. The moans and panting and slapping of your hips together was all that was heard between the two of you. Every once in a while you would moan each other's names, rather loudly in fact, and there was no way that someone passing by couldn't hear the two of you, especially as he escalated his pace to the point of you practically screaming his name. Iceburg had to admit there was something arousing in the idea of someone hearing him fucking you and you screaming his name, but that thought was in his mind only for a split second. He was too focused on your beautiful breasts bouncing up and down as you rode him, your face twisting in euphoric bliss every time he hit that perfect spot, and you begging him to hit it again and again.

You could feel your orgasm approaching, you leaned your chest against Iceburg's as he began whispering naughty things into your ear, turning you on even more. Your hands on his shoulders moved to wrapped around his neck to tangle in his soft blue hair.

You kissed him softly as you moaned, "Iceburg, I'm so close. Please~"

"Do you want me to make you cum, baby girl?" His hips began moving even faster.

"Oh god. _Yes_. Make me cu-AH~! Iceburg, hit that spot again! R-right there, _fuck_."

"_Mmmm_, good girl, ____. I'll make you cum, baby girl," with that Iceburg began fucking you even harder, lifting you up and slamming you back down onto him as he thrust into you, sending your mind reeling. You couldn't form a proper sentence anymore, you settled for simply moaning his name until finally your orgasm washed over you like a tidal wave. Your body shook against his, your sensitive nipples rubbing against his firm chest, his hands roaming your body and hips thrusting into you as your rode out your orgasm, his not being much farther behind, as he climaxed with a moan of your name.

You laid against him in silence for a moment, both of you catching your breath, his large callused hand rubbing your back affectionately, the other resting on your thigh.

Iceburg broke the silence first, "Mmwell, I was right. You definitely aren't boring."

You snickered and hid your face in his neck, embarrassment washing over you. "So...," you began unsure if you should even ask, "how- how did I do?" Iceburg looked down at you curiously, and as he did you laid your face against his chest to hide from his gaze. Realizing what you meant, he looked down at you lovingly, nuzzling his nose against yours, chuckling.

"Do you really need to ask? You were amazing. I could barely contain myself."

Your eyes met his gaze, giving him a shy smile. He thought it was utterly adorable that now, after the fact, you were being shy.

"Shut up," you mumbled up at the older man before you.

"Ha, I didn't even say anything," he chuckled down at you.

Just as he dove back in for another heated kiss, a knock on the door echoed through the room. "Hey, you two! Your time is up! And you better have clothes on when I open this door!" Sanji's voice could be heard quite clearly from the other side of the door and from the sound of it he knew _exactly_ what you had been doing in there.

A low growl rumbled in your chest at the interruption as your cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

Iceburg sighed in disappointment, then looked back at you. "Mmwell, I suppose this means our turn is over."

You nod your head, and Iceburg couldn't help but smile at the pout you were giving him. You scrambled off of him and you only had the time to get your panties and shirt back on when the door swung open, revealing Sanji and Franky, two of the people who knew about your thing for Iceburg. Both of them just about keeled over when they saw the situation you were in, confirming their suspicions. You struggling to dress your self, your hair a complete mess and your face still flushed; Iceburg helping you get dressed while adjusting his pants and boxers, his vest and pants still unbuttoned.

Suddenly you hear Franky's booming laughter, "HAHA! Looks like the two of you got some SUPER action! Nice underwear, ____! And way to go Ice For Brains!"

As you hear Franky laughing, in a furious state of rage and embarrassment you awkwardly struggled to put your pants on, too flustered for words, and end up falling into an even more awkward heap on the floor.

"Dammit, Franky!"

"Shut up, Flunky! Could you be any more childish about this situation? ____, are you alright?" Iceburg retorts back at Franky while helping you up. He tried to bite back the smile that emerged when you displayed just how flustered and clumsy you were, as he couldn't help but find it unbelievably adorable.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, ICE FOR BRAINS?!"

Iceburg finished buttoning his shirt and vest, and the two of you made your way out of the closet in a hurry.

"Now now children, behave. Or I will ground you both," you say in a snarky tone to the two shipwrights, mostly Franky, as you were still embarrassed by your little display back in the room. Before Franky could come up with a comeback, you and Iceburg were already walking back to where you were standing before your turn. You leaned back against the railing, Iceburg facing your front.

"I was enjoying spending time with you. It's too bad it was cut short," Iceburg spoke while taking slow, steady steps towards you and placing a hand on your waist.

You smiled. "Me too. I wish we could've just stayed there," you replied, looking up at him, you already had an idea of where this was going.

"Mmwell, how about this," Iceburg leaned down so his lips brushed your ear as he whispered, "why don't we go somewhere a little more private?"

He chuckled lightly at the sight of your cheeks turning a lovely shade of red. "How could I possibly refuse?" You leaned closer to him and took his hand in yours.

"You can't," he said slowly, a slightly mischievous smirk tracing his red lips, "unless you won't be needing this anymore."

You furrowed your brows in confusion until you looked down and saw what he pulled partway out of his pocket, making sure you were the only one that could see it. Your face turned beet red as your eyes widened at the sight of your lacy bra within Iceburg's pocket, not even realizing until now you had forgotten to put it back on in your rush to make sure Franky and Sanji didn't see you naked.

"What- you little- when did you-?"

You could hardly finish your sentence as Iceburg threw his head back and laughed heartily. He suddenly started pulling you away, leading you back inside the Thousand Sunny to your room where you two could spending the remainder of the party in private.


	3. Paulie (SMUT)

Awkwardly sitting as far from the others as possible, you sat in the shadows in a feeble attempt to make yourself invisible. But alas, your effort was futile, because the moment Sanji spotted you, you knew it was all over. He rushed towards you and thrust the bag in your direction.   
  
"You're playing, my darling~" Sanji sang as he grabbed your hand and shoved it in the bag.  
  
"I would rather jump overboard," you deadpanned. You didn't want anything to do with this juvenile, embarrassing game. You were barely even comfortable with this many people on the damn ship. You didn't just sail on it, you _live_ on it. You swore that if anyone had the nerve to touch any of your stuff you would personally ensure that they would have a nice swim with the mermaids.   
  
You tried to free your wrist but Sanji was insistent that you play this god forsaken game, probably just an attempt to embarrass you and have some kind of blackmail to hold over you the next time you pull any pranks on him. You glared at him for a while, but eventually you simply sighed in defeat knowing that fighting was pointless, and pulled out a piece of paper and hand it to Sanji without so much as sparing it a glance. Sanji unfolded and looked at the paper, stifling a laugh. You raised an eyebrow at him, but before you could make any kind of sarcastic remark, Sanji led you to the room inside the ship where the game was taking place.  
  
"Your companion will be in here shortly, my lady~" Sanji said with a smirk, shutting the door behind him.   
  
You looked around the room and sigh, then settle for simply sitting on the sofa with a nervous expression written across your face. There's a countless number of people out there that you would probably beat the hell out of if you were stuck with them. However, there was one person on the ship that you weren't entirely sure _what _you would do if you ended up playing this silly game with him. Maybe you would actually enjoy participating-  
  
Just as these thoughts were racing through your mind, the door opened, revealing a red face and the smell of cigar smoke. You choked on your own breath, cursing your brain for jinxing you. Paulie shuffled into the room, while Sanji closed the door behind him, and made his way towards the couch sitting as far away from you as possible. You raised an eyebrow at this.   
  
"Ouch, Paulie. Was it something I said?" You jabbed sarcastically at the attractive blonde man sitting on the other side of the sofa.   
  
He grunted in surprise, then raised his hands in defense, "What? No, nothing like that. I just don't want to give that pervert an excuse to give us hell when the door opens again. It's nothing against you."  
  
You raised another eyebrow. You never intended to play this game, but considering your partner was the man you had feelings for and he basically just said he had no intention of playing with you, you couldn't help but feel a little insulted. You turned away from him and crossed your arms simply saying, "Whatever."   
  
You didn't mean for that to have as much bite to it as it did, but you couldn't help it, Paulie was way too oblivious. Ever since you met him, you've had feelings for the shipwright, but you have absolutely no prior experience in flirting so you end up just being even more sarcastic than you usually are. Although, that hasn't stopped you from being friends with Paulie, the two of you actually got along rather well. You aren't the kind of girl to wear anything too revealing, you're more of a 'jeans and t-shirts' kind of person. Nami has on multiple occasions tried and failed to get you into something "sexier", but it just wasn't your thing. You simply didn't think of yourself as the type, and because of this Paulie seems to be more comfortable being around you, since he's never felt the need to yell at you for your attire. But, you were afraid that didn't work in your favor, seeing as he doesn't seem very attracted to you, and the fact that he doesn't want to play this stupid game with you only reinforces your negativity.   
  
Now it was Paulie's turn to raise an eyebrow at you, "What's got you all pissed off? You're being even sassier than usual."  
  
"Gee, I don't know. It may have something to do with a million people being on our ship, or that it's hotter than hell outside, or that I'm stuck playing this stupid game with someone who doesn't even want to play with me-"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on. Are you saying you actually want to _play_ this perverted game?! I never thought of you as the indecent type-"  
  
"Hey," you interrupted, "I'm not indecent! It's just that if we're stuck playing this game, then we might as well do something other than sit here in silence," you began to pout, looking at Paulie with big eyes. He blushed as you looked at him like that, turning away so that you wouldn't see it.   
  
"What the hell did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, we can play according to the rules."   
  
You could hardly believe yourself, this was out of character even for you. You aren't really shy, and you enjoy joking around and playing pranks, but you aren't the type to suggest doing something like _this. _Paulie was caught off guard by your suggestion as well. He jerked his head back around to face you, cheeks ablaze.   
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHAT KIND OF PERVERT WOULD PLAY SUCH A STUPID GAME?!"  
  
"Come on, Paulie. It's not like we're strangers or anything, plus I wouldn't play this game with just anyone," you spoke as you started scooting closer to the flustered man beside you. He leaned away from you in response, only to be stopped by the arm of the sofa, halting his attempt to escape.   
  
"W-w-what are you d-doing...GET AWAY FROM ME, ____!"  
  
"Don't be such a baby, Paulie!"  
  
"DON'T BE SUCH A WEIRDO, ____!"  
  
"All I'm doing is sitting next to you, calm down!"  
  
"I AM NOT PLAYING THIS GAME, WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF CLOSET PERVERT?!"  
  
Soon you were sitting mere inches from him, his breathing was becoming ragged and your cheeks were dusted in light pink as you watched his muscular chest rise up and down. You raised a hand to rest it on his arm, and immediately his face became even redder than it was before. But, you didn't go any further, instead you just looked him in the eye with red cheeks and furrowed brow.  
  
"Paulie," you paused, unsure of how to put this into words, "let me ask you something."  
  
Paulie snapped out of his state of embarrassment, relaxing his shoulders and looking at you with cautious curiosity. "Yeah? Well, what is it?" he spoke, making no move to remove your hand from the sleeve of his jacket.   
  
You looked down, still unsure if you should say what you were about to, "Paulie," your hand balled into a fist, forming a tighter hold on his blue jacket. "Why don't want to play this game with me?"  
  
Paulie raised his eyebrows, looking at you in disbelief, "What do ya mean? Why would I want to play this damn game with anybody? Why the hell would _you_ want to play this damn game with anybody?"  
  
"That's the thing, Paulie! I don't want to play with _anybody_, I want to play with _you_, idiot!" You slapped a hand over your mouth as your face flushed a dark red color. You couldn't believe what you just said OUT LOUD.   
  
You shifted your gaze to look at Paulie, whose face had exploded into another raging blush, looking at you completely flabbergasted.   
  
"What the hell does that mean?!" Paulie choked out.   
  
You simply stared at him, not knowing whether he was being intentionally dense or if he was just that stupid. In that moment, your patience ran dry and so did any common sense. Before Paulie could even blink, you pulled him down to you with the hand you still had latched onto his sleeve, and pressed a swift kiss to his lips. You pulled back just as quickly as you had swooped in, but instead of shifting away from him, you wrapped your arms around his neck locking him in your embrace, and just stared at him.   
  
The Dock 1 shipwright just stared back at you in disbelief.   
  
"That's what that means, idiot," your words were harsh but the tone of your voice was soft and uncertain.   
  
Then, as if coming back to his senses per your snide remark, Paulie leaned back down but stopped himself from kissing you again, he just kept staring at you. You closed the distance between the two of you and pressed your lips to his again, but this time you didn't pull away.   
  
And neither did Paulie.   
  
Instead, he hesitantly moved his arm around your shoulders and in response you tried to deepen the kiss. You ran your tongue along Paulie's lower lip, but got no response, so you placed a hand on his thigh, causing him to jump and gasp which gave you an opportunity to glide your tongue into his mouth. You prodded his to play along, and eventually he did. His tongue danced with yours, but to your surprise he quickly got bored of that and leaned into you, forcing his tongue into your mouth and took more control of the kiss, not that you were complaining. His other hand found its way to your waist as the arm around your shoulders glided down your back. You couldn't help but moan and your grip on Paulie's thigh became tighter, eliciting a muffled grunt from him.  
  
"Don't do that," he grunted against your lips, and you smirked in return.  
  
"Do what? You mean this~" you squeezed his thigh again, this time delicately moving your hand in slow circles towards his inner thigh. Paulie grunted more audibly this time and his eyebrow twitched in frustration. His face slid down into your neck, you could feel his breathing become more ragged against your skin as his frustration grew, and you couldn't help but let out a low chuckle.  
  
"I said don't do that, dammit," Paulie growled against your neck, but you made no move to stop, you continued to massage his inner thigh.   
  
Finally, the frustration that had been building up in him released itself and he pushed you back down onto the couch with his entire body. You could feel his muscular chest and abdomen pressing against your smaller frame through his t-shirt, and now Paulie began to place desperate kisses down your neck. To your pleasant surprise, Paulie let you tug at his jacket and help him shrug it off without a single protest. His hand snaked its way back to your waist as you glided one hand down his muscular back. Throughout all this his lips never once disconnected from your neck. His grip on your waist became tighter, and the hand that was on your back was now gripping your thigh, wrapping your leg around him. You tangled your fingers in his shaggy blonde hair and pressed him closer into the crook of your neck, where he lightly sucked on the flushed skin.   
  
You had to admit, you liked this new, assertive, sexually frustrated Paulie. And every moan that you let slip out of your plump lips only seemed to encourage him.   
  
"Paulie~" you breathed his name in delight, receiving a pleased grunt in return. You tugged at his hair, pulling his head up revealing his surprised visage, but your actions became clear when you dove forward and started pressing kisses to his sharp jawline and traveled your way down to his neck, where you nipped at his skin playfully. The moaning he so desperately tried to keep in was like music to your ears, and you continued placing feverish kisses down his neck and to his collarbone. Keeping one hand in his hair, the other found it's way to the hem of his shirt and up to run your fingertips along his sensitive skin, pulling up his t-shirt as you went.   
  
"What do you think- _ah_\- you're doing, ____," Paulie huskily whispered into your ear. Paulie beat himself up in his mind for allowing himself to be so indecent, but he really, _really_ wanted this, and as long as you wanted it too, he would happily comply.  
  
"This is in the way," you stated simply, trying to pull his shirt up even higher. In the midst of you trying to reveal Paulie's sculpted figure, you ran your tongue against an especially sensitive area of his neck just below his ear and the sexy groan that vibrated through his throat caused you to buck your hips into his, making you both moan rather shamelessly.   
  
"Who's the closet pervert now-"  
  
But just as you were teasing him for his prior statement, he began running his tongue along your neck to return the favor, and your breathe hitched in your throat. Paulie simply gave you a grunt in return, continuing his work on your neck that you had so rudely interrupted. The hand in his hair continued to tug appreciatively, especially when he would linger and suck on a spot that was particularly sensitive. You continued to run your fingers up his sculpted torso while slowly pulling up his shirt. Eventually, you were able to strip the shipwright of his shirt without much protest once again. As Paulie had to disconnect from your neck in order for you to lift is shirt over his head, Paulie's hands went from their stationary positions on your waist and thigh to being a little more bold. He started to slowly run them over your body, wanting to explore you, but was still cautious, not wanting to cross any boundaries. You appreciated his thoughtfulness, and lifted your head just a little to whisper in his ear between light moans.   
  
"Paulie, _mmh_. You can touch me. I want you to touch me," you encouraged him, knowing full well he wasn't going to do anything without knowing he had your permission.   
  
It seemed as though the moment these words left your rosy lips, a new side of Paulie that had laid dormant has now awakened. Paulie barely gave you a chance to finish your sentence before recapturing your lips in a hungry kiss, and his cautious hands became much more energetic as he ran them over your body. He stroked and squeezed your thighs sensually, being encouraged to continue with every moan of his name you uttered against his lips. A groan erupted from his throat and into your mouth as you dragged your fingernails down his muscular back, then back up, clearly turning him on even more. You couldn't help yourself as you began grinding your lower body into his, feeling his arousal and heightening your own, the wetness forming between your legs increasing. That's when you realized, the both of you still had far too many articles of clothing on. Paulie seemed to realize this as well, because just when you moved to the hem of your shirt to remove it yourself, Paulie's roaming hands made their way up your shirt, massaging your still covered breasts. You arched your back into his hands, taking one your hands and placing it over his in encouragement.   
  
"Ahh~ Paulie, take it off. Please," you whispered to him, looking at him with your beautiful eyes glazed over with lust.   
  
Paulie couldn't resist those eyes of yours, you drove him insane every time you looked at him, and it drove him even more insane how that look of lust was reserved especially for him. As uncharacteristic as this was for the both of you, Paulie couldn't help but comply. The look you were giving him mixed with his own desire and arousal made it seem impossible to do otherwise. So, without much more thought to put into it, Paulie slowly lifted your shirt above your head and discarded it onto the floor with his. His hands returning to their previous work of massaging your breasts, but quickly decided that pesky bra of yours was in the way, so instead he slid his hands underneath it for better access. You squeaked in delight, dying for his fingers to touch every inch of your bare skin, your hips picking up speed as Paulie happily joined you in your grinding.   
  
Paulie leaned back down to your neck, grumbling, "This is in the way."   
  
He tugged at your bra, reaching behind you with one hand and tried to unclasp it. Not wanting to take as much time as it could have you decided to give him a hand, reaching around and taking it off yourself. Once your luscious mounds were freed, Paulie wasted no time in treating them. One hand was massaging and pinching your soft flesh, while h is mouth quickly dove down to capture the other. Your moans grew louder as Paulie sucked and licked your hardening nipple, giving you pleased grunts every time you moaned out for him to keep going.   
  
You writhed in pleasure under Paulie’s touch, and you struggled to stay in control of yourself. But you still had a job to do, you both still had far too much on, and Paulie clearly agreed. As Paulie worked enthusiastically on your breasts, you ran your hands down his back and to the hem of his pants. Reaching to the front of his pants, you quickly began to unbuckle them and pulled them down. Paulie shimmied out of them, tossing them onto the floor with his shirt and jacket. Noticing that you were getting rather antsy and definitely feeling the same, Paulie helped you out of your jeans as well, and as you rubbed his clothed manhood, Paulie couldn’t help but buck into your hand.  
  
But he couldn’t let you just pleasure him. He had to make sure you felt even better, so while you did your best to pleasure the blonde man before you, he reached down and gently began to stroke your pussy through your already soaked panties.   
  
“Oh god, ____,” Paulie groaned, feeling how wet you were, he didn’t think he could take anymore waiting. Just as he thought this he felt you tugging at his boxers. You looked up at him, wishing, hoping, that he was thinking the same thing you were. You were so aroused already, and the only thing you wanted was for him to be inside of you, to touch you, for your bodies to meld together perfectly. The fire in your eyes told him everything he needed to know and, at an agonizingly slow pace, he pulled your panties down your lovely legs while you did the same with his boxers. Now both of you were completely bare, completely exposed to each other.   
  
You felt his fingers slowly run up your thigh and brush lightly over your clit, and you couldn't hold back your gasp. Paulie rubbed a few slow circles around your clit before running a finger down lower, slowly slipping it in to you. You drew in a sharp intake of breath at the sudden pleasure you felt, and didn't hesitate in reaching down to grasp Paulie's hard erection. The softness of your fingers wrapping around him made him take the same sharp breath before releasing a pleased grunt. Soon the two of you came to match each others rhythm, thrusting into each others hands as you pleasured each other. As Paulie thrusted his fingers into you once more, his thumb traveled up to rub hard circles around your clit and his mouth found its way back your breasts, making you gasp and moan his name for nth time, sending his mind reeling. You instinctively began pumping him even harder, his hips moving against your hand a little faster.   
  
"____, please. I need you," Paulie breathed into your ear, not being able to contain himself much more. You looked at Paulie as he uttered your name, your hand slowed to a halt as he slipped his fingers out of you as he positioned himself at your entrance, slowly rubbing the tip of his cock up and down your wetness.   
  
Paulie looked up at you, meeting your lustful gaze one more time, "Are you sure, ____?"   
  
The flash in your sparkling eyes and the smile pulling up your flushed cheeks was really all the answer he needed, but he still wanted to hear you say it.   
  
"Yes, Paulie. I'm ready for you," your satin voice hit his ears, your seductive tone flipping another switch inside of him, and he could barely hold it back.   
  
Leaning down to your ear again, you heard him say in his husky, lust-filled voice, "Please, ____. Say it. Tell me you want me to fuck you."  
  
You smirked, "_Mm_, I want you to fuck me, Paulie-"   
  
And that was all you had the chance to say before his lips were on yours once again, and slowly, so very carefully, Paulie entered you. You dug your nails into his shoulder as your walls were be stretched farther the deeper he went. Pausing along the way to let you adjust to him, Paulie finally sheathed himself fully inside of you. He let out a loud moan, his arm coming up to rest a hand beside your head, putting nearly all of his weight on it, shaking. He knew you didn't have much experience with this kind of thing, so he stopped himself from moving anymore before you said it was okay, but _god_ it was difficult. It took every ounce of self control he had, but you were important to him, and he wanted you to be as comfortable as possible and enjoy this intimacy with him.   
  
"_Ahh_~ P-Paulie. Please move, I'm fine. Just," you took a deep breath, waiting like this was torture for the both of you, "_please."  
__  
_Paulie groaned in relief and pleasure as he began to move, thrusting his hips in a steady rhythm. You had never felt this euphoric, the heavy rise and fall of his chest and the sounds he made were absolute music to your ears, and all you wanted was more, you wanted to make him feel what you were feeling. The both of you seemed to be on the same page, because you both soon got tired of the steady pace and began thrusting your hips faster into each other.   
  
"Mmm, Paulie~ Fuck me harder. _Deeper_. Don't hold back anymore, just fuck me-"   
  
Paulie complied eagerly, lifting both of your legs and pushing them toward you, giving him a better reach inside of you, he leaned farther forward and began pounding into you as you requested.  
  
"AH~ Just like that! _Paulie_~"  
  
"_Ahhh_, ____. You're so- _ngh_\- so tight. You feel so good- ah. You're so wet, ____," Paulie groaned against your mouth as you captured his lips back into a heated kiss. The heat of your tongues rolled together, and you and Paulie didn't know if you could last any longer. Paulie's thrusts became even faster and more sporadic, he leaned down, running his tongue along and around your nipple and taking it between his teeth, the stimulation almost becoming too much for you. You tried to match his pace, but you were too light headed and too focused on his throbbing cock pumping deeper inside of you, and your stomach tightened as you felt your orgasm rushing closer.  
  
"I'm gonna cum-"  
  
"Ngh, yes, ____. Cum for me, baby. Scream for me," Paulie grunted as he began fucking you even faster, your words left you as you practically screamed from the ecstasy coursing through your body, stars blurring your vision as you came hard onto Paulie's hard manhood. Seeing you writhing in pleasure and screaming under him, your nails digging into his back, your cheeks flushed red and watching your beautiful breasts bounce as he fucked you, the dazed look in your sparkling eyes, all this pushed Paulie over the edge. After a few more hard thrusts, Paulie quickly pulled out of you, reaching his climax as well. Finally losing his balance, the hand that was holding him up gave way and he collapsed onto your chest.  
  
"Oof! Hey," you giggled.  
  
"Sorry, I got carried away-"   
  
You halted Paulie's apology with a soft kiss. Paulie returned the affection, placing a hand on your cheek, and looked at you as you broke away.   
  
"You were perfect," you uttered affectionately, sending a blush to creep up Paulie's cheeks. But the gentle look on your face washed away as a mischievous glint reached your eye. "But, _wow_, Paulie. I didn't know you had that in you, you must be a _real_ deviant!"   
  
Flushing with embarrassment and rage Paulie retorted, "W-WHAT! I'm not the pervert, _you_ are! Little miss 'who made the first move'."  
  
You laughed lightly, "Yeah, well I'm not denying that," you spoke as you ran a hand through his blonde locks, "I'm just saying that I'm not the only one who's deserving of the title 'pervert', considering some of the things you were saying to me as you fu-"  
  
"OKAY OKAY, STOP!" Paulie buried his face in your neck, "...we're both closet perverts," he mumbled as he began peppering your neck and face with sweet kisses. You giggled, gently running the scratches you made on Paulie's back with one hand in silent apology. But, your basking in the afterglow of sex was cut short when the door swung open, and you suddenly remembered where you were.  
  
"Times up, love bir- OH MY GOD," Sanji screamed as you yelped and began to panic.   
  
You could hear Sanji laughing his ass off as you and Paulie desperately tried to untangle yourselves from one another. You ended up kicking a very naked Paulie off of you and scrambling to one end of the couch to dress and hide yourself while Paulie dove for his clothes on the floor. Both of your faces redder than any tomatoes the cook had ever seen, and standing behind the laughing cook were the other men of the Galley-la Company, Iceburg included. Everyone was stunned at what they had just witnessed, and you heard cat calls as you exited the room silently while a furious Paulie threatened your crew mate as he was being congratulated and teased by his coworkers.  
  
You didn't dare chance looking at anyone as you returned to your spot, but then you spotted Nami with a proud smirk on her face as she gave you a cheesy thumbs up. Suddenly all of your confidence from when you were in the room vanished and you facepalmed, hating yourself for not keeping track of time while you and Paulie were, as Sanji put it through his laughing fit, "getting it on".  
  
You peeked through your fingers at a still red-faced Paulie, who was still being congratulated and laughed at by the his co-workers, when he made eye contact with you. You took a deep breath and made your way over to him, grabbed his hand without a word, and dragged him across the deck to your hiding spot, where the two of you shared shy kisses and awkward conversation. Eventually, when you kept being interrupted by the cat calls of nosy crew mates and shipwrights, you shyly snuck Paulie into your room on the ship, where the interruptions would cease and cuddling could ensue.  
  
Not once did you let go of each other's hands.


	4. Franky (SMUT)

You nearly choked on your drink as a burlap sack was suddenly thrown in your face. As you coughed in the attempt to get the liquid out of your lungs, Sanji grabbed your wrist and shoved it into the sack.  
  
"What" *cough cough* "no fair-" *cough*   
  
You protested against Sanji's dirty tricks as you tried to resist his grip, but Sanji was insistent and you were distracted with trying to breathe.   
  
"All's fair in love and war, my dear. Now let's see who your partner is-" Sanji pulled your hand out of the hat and took the paper you were gripping only to start choking himself, in his case trying to choke back his laughter. You raised an eyebrow and tried to see the paper with your partner's name.  
  
"What are you laughing about? Who is it, you cheater?"   
  
Sanji held the paper away from you, wagging a finger in your face. "Ah, ah, ah. No peeking, that would make you the cheater. Follow me and you'll find out soon enough."   
  
You gave Sanji a suspicious look and reluctantly followed him to the room where the game is being played. After Sanji disappeared behind the closed door, you took a seat on the couch pouting and crossing your arms, still unsure of how you got stuck playing this dumb game and wondering who you would be stuck playing this dumb game with. It would be too awkward if it was someone you didn't really know, but it could be just as awkward if it was someone you did know, so there was really no winning here.   
  
As you were still deep in thought about how to escape every embarrassing scenario you came up with in your head, the door opened to reveal a large, blue haired man, followed by a snickering Sanji.   
  
"Don't have too much fun, you two!" Sanji giggled, closing the door behind him as he left. You could hear him laughing all the way down the hall.   
  
_'Oh. Now I get it.'_  
  
Sanji knew about your weird thing for Franky, though you still didn't know how he figured it out. But because of your crush on your crew mate, you knew this was going to be just as awkward as you were afraid of.  
  
_'Dear god, I'm going to kill Sanji when I get out of here.'_  
  
You were quickly pulled away from your plans of revenge when you heard Franky's booming laughter.   
  
"HEY ____! How lucky are you to get a SUPER partner like me?" Franky bellowed happily while bounding over to you on the couch.  
  
You snickered, "Gee, don't sound so humble about it, big guy!"   
  
Your crush on Franky probably stems from how close you two have become as crew mates and friends. You were always helping him out and keeping him company in his workshop, asking him all kinds of questions and learning as much as you could while building things with him. Franky loved it when you came to spend time with him in his workshop, you always seemed so interested in his crazy inventions, and you would spend hours just asking him about every nook and cranny on his machines. He loved how fascinated you were with everything and welcomed you to hang out with him there anytime, wallowing in the few chances for alone time with you. Little did you know, your feelings for him were requited.   
  
Franky came up to you and suddenly grabbed you, lifting you up effortlessly.  
  
"Whoa, hey! What do you think you're-  
  
Franky quickly sat down, stealing your spot on the couch and placing you on his lap.  
  
"-doing?" You blinked in surprise and looked up at his face, a lopsided grin gracing his features.   
  
"I thought this would make playing the game easier. You know, moving things right along!" He gave you a wink, and a red color spread across your cheeks. But you composed yourself quickly.  
  
You rolled your eyes at the robot man, "And what makes you think you're getting any, huh?"   
  
"Oh come on, you know you love me ____~ I'm irresistible," Franky said while lifting his arms to flex his biceps, "Just check out these SUPER guns!"  
  
"Hmm, are they really so super? I'll just have to check for myself."   
  
"Go right ahead," Franky smirked.  
  
You reached out to run your hands along his biceps and up and down his arms. As you were so focused on touching every part of his muscular arms, Franky looked down at you, smirking even wider.  
  
"You know, if you wanted to cop a feel, you could have just said so."  
  
Your face erupted in a blush, causing Franky to laugh heartily.   
  
"Bite me, Franky."  
  
"Is that an invitation?" Franky teased, leaning down closer to your face. Your cheeks got even redder as you tried to compose yourself. Franky just continued to chuckle, but something peeked your interest.   
  
"Hey, Franky. I have a question," you glanced up at the shipwright, your eyes glinting with curiosity as your hands stayed stationed on his arms. Seeing your beautiful doe eyes gazing up at him like that lit a fire inside of him, and it was his turn to blush.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"So," you started, not quite sure how to word your question, "most of your body is made of metal, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right."  
  
"So, then, do you have- like- nerves?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at you, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, like, can you feel me touching you? Or can you feel pain? Or can you feel pl-" you stopped yourself from finishing that last sentence when you saw Franky's shit eating grin.  
  
"Pleasure?" He finished your sentence, his grin growing wider. "Yes, I can. I can feel everything the same way you feel. I can feel you touching me right now."  
  
Your face was still red, but you couldn't help your next question, despite your brain screaming at you not to.   
  
"Can I touch you?"  
  
_'OH MY GOD DID YOU JUST-'_  
  
Franky furrowed his eyebrows at you, "Aren't you touching me right now?"  
  
"I-I- You know what I mean..."  
  
Franky erupted into laughter once more, "You really do wanna cop a feel, don't you?" He looked down at you, giving you a seductive look. "Go right ahead, be my guest."  
  
With that, he took your hands and guided them to his already bare chest. The blooming blush on your face never eased up as you began running your hands along Franky's exposed muscles. Your fingertips tracing every crevice of his defined muscles, around his pecs and down to trace each of his abs. Franky let out a soft groan, his hand resting on your waist tightened its grip and pulled your body closer to his. You looked up at him and the look he was giving you nearly made you faint. You've never seen such an attractive, seductive look on his face before, and it was directed right at you.   
  
He leaned down, eyes never leaving yours and said in a low husky voice, "You can touch me. Can I touch you?"  
  
You paused, a little embarrassed, but you'd be lying to him and yourself if you said you didn't want him to. A simple yes was all you were able to mutter out before Franky's large hands began roaming your body as yours were his. His hand on your back trailed up your shirt and across the bare skin, his other hand ran up your thigh, occasionally giving it a gentle squeeze, and you tried (and failed) to bite back a moan every time. You bit your lip as his hand in your shirt unclasped your bra and somehow took it off with your shirt still on. You'll have to ask how he did that later, but for now you were too distracted by his large hand massaging your breasts under your shirt. Your moans grew louder, encouraging him to keep up his work. Your hands slid down to the hem of his speedo then trailed back up again to take off his shirt.   
  
"Franky," you moaned his name and his eyes immediately flickered back to yours, "kiss me."  
  
Without a single word or moment's hesitation, Franky swooped down and captured your lips in a feverish kiss. Your lips molded together perfectly in heated kisses, and Franky's tongue trailed against your bottom lip. You teased him and denied him access, letting out a giggle. He let out a growl and the hand on your breast gave your nipple a pinch, making you jump and squeak in pleasure, leaving your mouth defenseless against his tongue. He roamed your mouth and prodded your tongue to play along, the two of you moaning into each others mouths as your hands roamed each others bodies. He continued to roll and play with your nipples with one hand as the other drifted to the button of your pants, slowly pulling it open and gliding the zipper down. He helped you shimmy out of your pants and as you settle back into his lap, he shifted so his back laid against the arm rest of the couch and his legs rested up on the couch. Franky shifted you so your back laid against his chest, his lips moved down to kiss and suck your neck, making sure to leave a nice mark and linger in the places that made you moan the loudest. Franky's hand on your stomach moved down to play with the hem of your panties, the other still squeezing your breasts in a way that made your mind go fuzzy. After one particularly hard pinch to your nipple from Franky while he sucked the most sensitive part of your neck, your back arched and your hand gripped his thigh roughly, making him give you a grunt of pleasure. Seeing your reaction he continues working on your neck and breasts and your one hand stayed clasped to his thigh, your other hand gripped the one playing with your underwear, unconsciously pushing it downward as you arched farther into his touch.  
  
"Ah~ Franky~ More~"   
  
"Oh _god_," Franky groaned, looking down at your smaller form begging for his touch, your flushed cheeks and glossy eyes fueling his fire. He could look at you like this forever. Your strained voice calling his name was driving him absolutely insane.  
  
"Say my name again," Franky begged you, and you complied, moaning out his name in your angelic voice clouded with pleasure. Franky dove down and captured your lips once again and you craned your neck to deepen it.  
  
His large hand slipped lower into your panties, your hand pushing his farther down in encouragement. His cold fingers brushed lightly over your clit, and you shivered, a shaky moan tumbling from your tongue to his. You broke the kiss, tossing your head back onto Franky's chest, melting into his touch. Franky continued to work and roll your clit around his fingers, occasionally sliding them down to glide over your opening just to feel how wet you really were, then gliding back up to your sensitive bundle of nerves. His other hand still playing with your nipples under your shirt, heightening your sensitivity to his work down below. The more he did this, the more you squirmed and squeaked in pleasure, unable to contain yourself. You began grinding into Franky's hand in the hopes of bringing even more pleasure to yourself, and each time you thrust your pelvis into his hand and back you would also end up grinding into Franky's hips, causing his already hard cock to writhe and twitch, and a shamelessly loud moan to rumble through his chest.   
  
"Ah~! F-Franky! I can't take it. Please," you looked up at the man pleasuring you to see the lust filled gaze he gave in return. You were driving him absolutely insane.   
  
In a husky tone he choked out, "Tell me what you want, ____."  
  
"Mmm~ I want you-"   
  
A smile stretched across his features as he nuzzled into the side of your flushed face, "You're going to have to be more specific than that, beautiful."   
  
As much as it was killing him to drag this on, as much as he wanted to watch your body course with ecstasy, he loved the sounds of you begging for him, he loved the look you gave him as he pleased you, and he wanted it to go on for as long as possible. He couldn't believe how wet you were, and it was all just for him.  
  
"AH! Oh god! I can't- Mmm! I want you to make me cum! I want you inside me!"   
  
Tears of pleasure pricked your eyes as you let out your cries of pleasure and begged for release. The second your words hit Franky's ears, he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't resist. He pulled down the hem of your panties and helped slide them down your legs and discarded them somewhere onto the floor with your pants. Without hesitation he slipped a finger inside of you, and the moment he did you could've sworn you saw stars. With every pump and stroke of his fingers, you felt like gasping for air, and you tried spreading your legs as far as you could to help him reach deeper inside of you. His pace was fast, but he was being as gentle as he could with you, he knew you well enough to know that you had never been with a man like this before, and we was more than aware of just how big his fingers were, and wanted to make sure you were as comfortable as possible.   
  
Once he thought you were wet enough, Franky slid in a second finger, curling them inside you.  
  
"Oh my god! Franky, yes! Fuck, right there! Finger fuck me right there. Harder, Franky, please! Harder! Make me cum- _ah_," You couldn't hold back your voice as Franky's fingers hit a spot inside you that made your stomach tie itself in knots. Though a little surprised, not taking you as the type for dirty talk, Franky was only encouraged by your plead for orgasm. He definitely wasn't complaining.   
  
"You like it when I fuck you with my fingers, don't you," Franky huskily whispered in your ear, attempting to turn you on even more, "Your little pussy is so wet for me. Do you want me to make you cum, baby?"   
  
"Yes, Franky! Make me cum, please make me cum," your voice was barely a whisper as you couldn't control your moans and gasps, grinding as fast and hard as you could into Franky's fingers and rubbing your ass into his hard cock, trying to pleasure him at least a little compared to how he was making you feel. Franky was thrusting his hips into your behind, grinding with you as he thrusted his fingers into you, and he could feel his own release coming too.   
  
"Fuck," Franky moaned into your ear, unable to contain his own pleasure.  
  
Franky's pace quickened as he began to sloppily pound his fingers into your tight walls, and you couldn't hold back your screams anymore, rolling your head back and sinking your teeth into his neck to try in vain to muffle them. Finally, the bubble you felt in your stomach burst as a particularly rough curl of his fingers hit your g-spot, causing white to cloud your vision and screams to erupt from your chest as your orgasm wracked through your entire body for what felt like forever. As you were finally coming down from your high, exhaustion flooded through you, and you slowly lifted your eyelids to look up at Franky's cocky grin.   
  
"Well, that was one SUPER orga-"  
  
"Franky!" You shouted in embarrassment, cutting him off. He wasn't wrong, it was an _amazing_ orgasm, but it's not like he needed to announce what you already knew! Your flustered shout of his name caused him to erupt into booming laughter.   
  
"After the kind of things you were saying to me just now, it's cute that _that_ is what embarrasses you," Franky chuckled as he winked down at you seductively. You rolled your eyes, but right when you were about to retort, you felt Franky slowly slide his fingers out of you, a small moan slipping passed your plump lips. Franky's eyes held a glint in them as he did so, looking down at you with a mischievous smirk.   
  
You raised an eyebrow, "What-"  
  
But before you could ask, Franky held up his fingers soaked with your juices, as a result of your orgasm, and raised them to his lips. Never breaking eye contact with you, he ran his tongue along one finger, tasting you.   
  
"Mmm, delicious~" Franky chimed, side eyeing your blushing expression.  
  
"Oh my _god,_ Franky," you shoved his hand away from his face in embarrassment.  
  
"HAHAHA! You should see the look on your face, priceless," Franky's booming laughter hitting your ears once again. You turned away from him and faced the back of the couch you were sitting on, not able to look at him.  
  
"Aw, ____, don't be embarrassed~ Like I said, you taste delicious," Franky chuckled softly in your ear as you turned away. Irritation bubbled up inside of you. You were exhausted especially from such a, how Franky put it, _super_ orgasm, but you'd be damned if you let him win with this cocky attitude of his. You knew your competitive nature would probably be the end of you one day, but today, it would bring nothing but good. As embarrassing as it was, you came up with a way to get back at him and hopefully return the favor of your incredible release.   
  
You used your competitive edge as a means to muster up what courage you had and shifted up. Franky looked down at you, curiously raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, what are you- huh?"  
  
Franky cut off his own sentence as he watched what you were doing. You sat up from your spot between his legs and turned around to face him. You crawled up on your knees and swung them on either side of the attractive cyborg and shifted into a rather seductive saddling position on his lap, making extra sure that your hips were well aligned with his. And before he could ask any further you cut him off.  
  
"Well, why don't I try a taste for myself then," you muttered in the most seductive voice you could muster, grabbed Franky's soaked hand, and ran your tongue slowly up from the base of his finger to his fingertip, making sure to keep unwavering eye contact. Franky groaned as you wrapped those beautiful lips of yours around his finger and sucked on it. He couldn't take his eyes off of you sexily sucking on his fingers, making you giggle at the look of hopeless longing in his eyes. But Franky broke eye contact as he furrowed his eyes shut and a loud moan escaped his mouth as you started grinding your lower region against his still throbbing manhood. Franky did his best to keep his eyes open and watch you as you continued to suck on his fingers, and he couldn't help but imagine how good it would feel if you were sucking on something else-  
  
But Franky's fantasy was cut short when he felt your other hand glide down his abs and in between your legs to the hem of his speedo. He watched you intently as you pulled it down and released his long, hard member from it's small spandex prison. Franky bit his lip and dug his fingers into your hips as you pumped him once, then positioned yourself so you could continue to grind on his bare member.   
  
"Ah! Shit, ____. Oh god, yes, baby," Franky pressed his forehead against yours, the sight of you sucking his fingers becoming slightly distorted, but still sexy nonetheless. Neither of you could resist your succulent moans from escaping as your still soaking wet pussy slid across his throbbing cock. Franky took one hand and stripped you of your shirt, leaving you completely naked before his hungry gaze. You slowly slid his fingers down your tongue one last time before releasing them from your mouth and sliding his wet fingers down your chest on to your breast, shivering as it grazed against your sensitive nipple. Franky gripped your breast in his hand, positioning your nipple between his fingers and massaged you the same way he did before, driving you wild. Both of your hands flew up passed his shoulders and into his blue hair, softly tugging. Your tongues tangled together once again, moaning messily into each others mouths as you kept grinding into him. His own thrusts matching your own, you could feel your second orgasm building up inside you. Franky's cock began to twitch and throb even more every time your wet folds would glide up and down it, and his thrusts became faster and more desperate. Quickly, you both moaned in ecstasy as your orgasms coursed through you. Franky came onto his chiseled stomach, and you scooted down running your tongue along his stomach, tasting him like he did you. He never took his eyes off you as you did your best to clean him up.   
  
As you came back up, Franky immediately captured your lips with his, tasting himself. You melted into the kiss, relaxing your naked body onto his as he wrapped his strong arms around you protectively. This kiss wasn't filled with lust and sexual tension like the previous ones, this one was full of pure affection for you, you could feel it, and you did your best to return it, completely unaware that the door had just opened.  
  
"Hey, times u-WHOA! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT HAVING TOO MUCH FUN!" Sanji yelled, practically passing out from witnessing the compromising position of his two crew mates. Franky tried to shield the two of you, but it was far too late, Sanji saw _everything_.  
  
"SANJI, WHAT THE FUCK! DON'T YOU KNOCK," you screamed in utter embarrassment, trying to hide your naked self behind Franky's large arms. Franky himself was unsure what to do, this kind of thing was something he would just laugh off, but he knew how mortified you were, and felt the need to protect you from this situation.  
  
Iceburg popped his head in from behind Sanji, curiously peaking at what all the commotion was all about. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor at the site of you scrambling to put your clothes back on and Franky attempting to shield you from all the prying eyes while trying to get dressed himself.   
  
"HAVE SOME DECENCY, WHY DON'T YA! AVERT YOUR EYES! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF A LITTLE THING CALLED PRIVACY! COME ON, EVEN YOU ICE FOR BRAINS?!" Franky bellowed towards the door to his crew mate and childhood friend.  
  
"Don't call me that, Flunky! Besides, I had to see what all this ruckus was about. And, mmwell, I have to say, good work," Iceburg winked, smirking in yours and Franky's direction, your face burning red with embarrassment as you tried once again to hide behind Franky as he dragged you out the door, grasping your delicate hand in his enormous one.   
  
Sanji had been sitting there giggling this whole time, giving you an obnoxious thumbs up, "Nice work, ____. Never knew you had it in you. Guess confessing your love every once in a while isn't such a bad thing after all. Next time, why don't you try taking my advice a little sooner-"  
  
"Confessing your love?" Franky inquired, looking from you to Sanji with a raised eyebrow, attempting to bite back a smirk.  
  
"SANJI, DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!" You yelled at Sanji as your face somehow got even redder. Sanji took that as his queue to turn tail and run before you beat the hell out of him.   
  
You looked over to stare at Franky, who had been staring at you in anticipation.  
  
You stared back.   
  
"I'm waiting, ____."  
  
"F-for what?" you sputtered out, wishing Franky would be merciful and drop the subject. But you knew that would never happen.   
  
His grin widened even more as he stroked his chin with the hand that wasn't still grasping yours. "For your SUPER love confession."  
  
"You still need one after what we just did in there?!"  
  
Franky threw his head back laughing, wrapping an arm around you in a tight embrace. "Not necessarily, but it would be nice hear."  
  
You looked away from him, trying to build up your courage, "I, uh," you furrowed your brows and gave Franky a quick glance before looking away again, "love you."   
  
Franky leaned down and gave you a gentle peck saying, "We'll work on making that confession a little more SUPER. But for now," Franky grinned back down at you, "I love you too."


	5. Killer (SMUT)

You stared blankly back at Sanji, who had just sauntered up to you with his burlap sack at the ready. He was smirking silently at you, determined not to break eye contact. After a few moments of staring each other down, he cleared his throat.

"This is the part where you put your hand in the bag and pull out a name."

You continued to stare at Sanji in the hopes that if you didn't respond he would just give up and go away.

If only you were so lucky.

"Weeell, I guess if you won't pick for yourself, I'll just pick for you, beautiful. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to draw my own name-," Sanji's hand was half way in the bag, his eye contact with you never faltering.

"UGH. FINE."

You broke at his last comment. You knew that your own bad luck would bite you in the ass and he _would_ end up picking his own name. So instead of letting that happen, you threw his hand out of the bag and shoved yours in, grabbing the first piece of paper you touched. As long as it wasn't someone you hated, you should be fine.

Right?

Sanji unfolded the paper with a triumphant look painting his entire face. He quirked an eyebrow at the name you drew, then returned his cocky gaze back to you.

"Follow me, my lady," Sanji spoke with a flourish and a bow as he lead you off the deck and into the room. "Your partner should be in soon."

With that, Sanji closed the door. You sat on the couch, a little worried about the look Sanji gave you when he looked at the name of your partner, but decided that it was better to just wait and find out than to worry about it too much. Within a few moments the door reopened, revealing literally the last person you thought you would ever play this game with. The man you actually wouldn't mind playing with, and because of that, you assumed you wouldn't get him because Lady Luck hates you.

_'Holy shit, am I hallucinating?!'_

You stared silently at Killer as he walked into the room, Sanji closing and locking the door behind him. He paused for just a moment before joining you on the couch, and to your surprise he sat rather close to you. You shifted a bit, gaze still focused on him, as he turned his head to you. You could only assume he was looking at you, you couldn't actually tell because of the damn helmet covering his probably way too attractive face.

"Uh, hey Killer," you spoke to him, his gaze still in your direction.

"____," he said your name, acknowledging you with a nod.

The silence that ensued wasn't entirely uncomfortable, but wasn't exactly comfortable either. You and Killer had a much more peaceful relationship than your captains, usually whenever the two were fighting or bickering about one thing or another, you and Killer ended up standing on the sidelines talking to each other about how childish and hotheaded they were. You were surprised at first to see that Killer was much more mellow and level headed than his hotblooded captain, but then again so were you. While you could be rather childish and enjoyed playing pranks on your crew mates, you were much more level headed than your rambunctious captain, which was probably why you and Killer got along so well. However, as much as you got along, this was your first time being alone together, and you'd be lying if you said you weren't attracted to the mysterious man, and you could only hope he felt the same. Especially since you really wouldn't mind playing this game with him.

The sound of Killer's voice pulled you out of your fantasy about combing your fingers through his long blonde hair. It was only then that you realized you had been staring at him rather intensely, and you blushed looking away.

"So, since we're here, what shall we do?" Killer always sounded so confident, even now, while you felt any shred of confidence you may have had blow right out the window.

Your face heated up once again as you spoke what may very well be your last words as you were dying from embarrassment, "We could...play the game...I guess."

You regretted saying that the moment the sentence left your lips, embarrassment flooding through every part of your body as you internally screamed.

_'WHY THE FRICK WOULD YOU SAY THAT, YOU LONELY ASS LOSER. HE WILL NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN. THERE GO YOUR CHANCES WITH HIM YOU STUPID MOTHER-'_

"Really? Is that what you want?" Killer spoke slowly, drawing out the words while a confident smirk graced his hidden lips. He was honestly a little surprised by your suggestion, never pegging you as the type to be interested in this kind of game, but he sure was glad you were.

"Um- I mean only if you want to-"

"Sure. I want to."

Your eyes widened to the size of saucers at Killer's straightforwardness about wanting to make out with you during this game. The blush that bloomed across your face made Killer chuckle as he shifted even closer to you.

Trying to compose yourself and act a little cooler you spoke, "Well, it's a little hard to play with this in the way."

You knocked a gentle fist against Killer's helmet, a grunt left his form as he grabbed your hand, once again smirking behind the metal helmet.

"Why don't you get it out of the way, then," he leaned closer to you as he said that, sending a shiver down your spine and excitement exploding through your chest as you were finally going to see what was under that helmet of his. You had been dying to know since you met him and you never thought getting him to let you see his face would be this easy.

Slowly, Killer let go of your hand as you brought it back to his helmet. Killer let his hand glide down your waist, wrapping a strong arm around you as you carefully removed his helmet. You nearly keeled over at what you saw. Scratch the idea of him just being attractive, he was gorgeous. His blonde bangs hanging down his face framed his piercing blue eyes magnificently, his goatee giving him a ruggedly handsome look, and the light scars on his face only adding to his masculine charm. You set his helmet on the floor and came back up to gently run a finger across his high cheekbone. He quirked an eyebrow as you continued to stare at him, practically drooling.

"Like what you see?" He teased in his gruff voice as he pulled you closer to him, pressing you to his chest as you got flustered and looked away from him.

"D-don't flatter yourself," but you knew your stutter gave you away as he chuckled at you, pressing his lips to your cheek and running them down your neck.

"Sounds to me like the flattery is justified," he nipped at your neck, continuing to tease you, finding it incredibly cute when you got flustered like this.

You leaned into his touch, welcoming his other hand as he placed it on your thigh, pulling you even closer, if that was possible.

"Shut up and kiss me," you retorted, trying your best to sound confident.

Killer's chuckle and the spark in his eyes told you everything you needed to know as he moved up from the mark he left on your neck to claim your lips with his own. Your mouths moved together in unison and neither of you had to ask permission to deepen the kiss as both of you parted your lips and tangled your tongues together in a dance. You slid your hands up to tangle them in his unbelievably soft hair, he groaned into your mouth when you gave it a slight tug and responded by nipping and biting seductively at your lower lip, sending your mind into a frenzy. Your heavy breathes matched his as you both got more heated. Killer suddenly yanked you forward and lifted you up by your thighs, standing up. You squeaked in surprise followed by a rather loud moan as you felt him grind against you as he pulled you up. His lips traveled down and found the sensitive spot on your neck once again as he pressed you against the wall. Your legs wrapped around his hips as he continued to grind into you and bite at your neck. Your moans grew louder and more strained, as did your grip on his hair. Seeming as if the rougher you pulled his hair, the more you encouraged him to ravish you, and you definitely weren't complaining.

"Mmm, Killer~," his name left your lips and he picked up his pace.

"Touch me," you breathed out, surprising yourself at your own assertiveness.

"Gladly," Killer huskily growled into your ear, not hesitating for a second as his hands began roaming your body, one laying to rest on your ass and giving it a squeeze as the other pulled your shirt up and over your head to discard it somewhere on the floor. Killer parted from your neck to drift down to your breasts, kissing and sucking the sensitive flesh making it difficult for you to fumble with the buttons of his shirt through the pleasure. You managed to get it unbuttoned and left it hanging to reveal his sculpted torso. His hand that wasn't massaging your behind was running along your stomach and reaching around to run down your back. Your nails grazed his chest and abs as his mouth came back up from marking your breasts to connect once again with your slightly bruised lips. There was no doubt anyone from outside the door could hear your moans and Killers grunts and groans and you briefly thought of how embarrassing that would be, but quickly discarded the thought when the hand Killer had on your back drifted down to the hem of your pants. He traced a finger along the hem to the front of your hips, the pace of his own never slowing down.

Your tongues tangled once again in the midst of your moans as Killer fumbled with the clasp of your bra with one hand and the button of your pants with the other, but deciding to move things along he focused on just unclasping your bra. After doing so he discarded it onto the floor, and his hot tongue made quick work of wrapping around your soft nipples. Simultaneously, one of his hands unbuttoned your pants and slipped passed the hem, diving straight into your panties.

Bucking your hips into his hand, you let out a pleased gasp, and tugged his hair roughly as he sucked your nipple and rubbed your clit rhythmically. You rolled your hips against his hand, doing your best to unbutton his pants as well, though your head was too busy spinning as Killer continued stimulating every sensitive area of your body. Killer had much more luck disposing of your jeans, leaving you in nothing but your panties. You only managed to unbutton his pants to let them hang looser on his hips, but nothing more, as Killer hiked you up the wall, throwing your legs over his shoulders.

Killer smirked up at you, nuzzling in your into your clothed heat, his blue eyes burning with desire as he chuckled at the redness that painted your cheeks as you realized what he was doing. Killer traced his lips up the inside of your thigh, swiftly brushing passed your clit and working kisses down your other thigh, making sure to pause and leave a few hickeys here and there.

"Mm, Killer. S-stop teasing me...," you whined, tangling your hand in his hair and trying to push his head in the direction of your arousal, but he held strong. He just barely let his lips brush your clit through your panties, his hot breath only causing your loins to burn even more. He hooked a finger into the hem of your panties, but made no other moves, he just continued to stare up at you with those gleaming blue eyes.

"Why don't you tell me what you want me to do, ____?" Killers gruff voice was laced with amusement and seduction as he watched you squirm before him, your red cheeks lighting up with desire and embarrassment as you protested.

"I c-can't _say_ that!"

"Hmm, why not? You had no problem telling me to touch you earlier."

Your cheeks heated up even more as you averted your gaze, "That was...different."

Killer smiled, "No, it wasn't. You told me what you wanted, I want you to tell me what you want now. Be confident," Killer's deep satin voice drifted to your ears as he slowly slid your panties down your legs to discard them with the rest of your clothes, and replacing his mouth just a centimeter from your wet womanhood, making you squirm even more.

"Come on baby, just say it and I'll give it to you~"

"Okay okay, fine!" You returned your gaze back to Killer's, trying your best to be confident. "I w-want...I want you to...," you mumbled, trailing off. Your thighs clenched as you felt Killer place open mouthed kisses on your thighs and stomach, purposefully avoiding where you wanted him to go.

"What was that, babe? You need to be _louder_," Killer drawled, reaching one of his hands behind you to grip your ass firmly.

"Mhm! Fine! I want you to eat my pussy! Please Killer- _AH_~" the moment the sentence left your lips, Killer's tongue was slowly and sensually running up your clit. Killer sucked and licked your clit expertly, running his tongue down to tease your wet opening and then back up to press against your sensitive bundle of nerves.

"God! Oh my god, Killer! M- _mhm_, more! Please, don't stop-," you could barely form a sentence as Killer hummed appreciatively against your soaked pussy, making your back arch and a loud gasp shudder through you. You clamped your thighs around his head, rolling your hips into his tongue and pulling his hair, causing him to pleasure you even more roughly, driving you straight to bliss. The hand on your behind gave your ass a firm slap, and you squeaked in pleasure and surprise, the other reaching up to grasp your breast, and you placed your hand over it, massaging your luscious mound.

You couldn't describe the feeling if you wanted to, you had never felt like this before. Walking into the room, this was not what you expected to happen, but you be damned if you were gonna complain about it, especially with Killer of all people. You knew for a fact you wouldn't let just any man do this to you, and Killer seemed to understand that as well, without you even having to communicate it with him. The way he told you to be more confident and to not be afraid to tell him what you want surprised you, not expecting that kind of courtesy from him. It's not like you thought Killer was a unkind or a complete brute or anything, you just didn't expect a self-esteem boost from him was all.

But like said, you definitely weren't complaining.

Killer continued working your sensitive womanhood with his skilled tongue, knowing exactly when to dart in and out of your opening and when to suck just the right way on your clit, drawing out and maximizing your pleasure. Tugging his hair even more roughly than before and starting to bury your fingers in his scalp, your other hand still atop his massaging your breast, you knew you wouldn't last much longer. And, it seemed, so did Killer. With one more hum, he removed his lips that were sucking around your entrance with a light pop. He never broke eye contact with you as he shifted back up to wrap his mouth around your throbbing bundle of nerves, his hand that was slapping your ass periodically came around to slip two fingers inside of you.

"Killer- _ah_, I'm not- _mmh_\- gonna l-last much longer-," you sputtered out between pants and moans, digging your fingers farther into his scalp.

"Hmmm, don't hold back, babe," he muttered against your swollen clit, "I want to hear you come, I want you to be as loud as you want. Come on my tongue, ____," he growled seductively, licking and fingering you simultaneously.

"Ahh! Killer! Kil- _HAAAH_~," practically screaming Killer's name, you came hard against his tongue, not being able to push back your orgasm anymore. And you took his advise, you were definitely loud. So, loud that it seemed to please Killer very much, seeing the amused smirk gracing his gorgeous face as he slowly lowered you back down to wrap your legs around his waist again, too exhausted to stand on your own.

Licking his lips, Killer's eyes held an amused sparkle, clearly pleased with the result of his hard work. Chuckling he moved his lips back to the sensitive skin of your neck, placing feathery kisses as you came down from your high.

"You really make me work for it, don't you?"

His chest rumbled with laughter had the embarrassed look you gave him as you smacked his bare chest.

"Don't worry, it was definitely worth it. You're _especially_ delicious, after all."

You raised an eyebrow, "Is that so-,"

But before you could finish your sentence, Killer's tongue was in your mouth, clearly wanting to give you taste to see what he meant. You melted into his sensual kiss and slowly dragged a hand down his chest to the hem of his pants. You felt Killer's sigh of delight as you ran a finger lightly down the bulge that had clearly formed in his pants.

Breaking the kiss, you leaned forward, pressing your lips to his neck in a similarly sensual way. You could feel his breath hitch as you latched your teeth on a sensitive part of his neck, and being rather pleased with yourself, you began sucking on that spot, doing your best to give him a hickey in return for the ones he gave you. His hand on your hip pulled you closer, enjoying your work, and moved to give your ass a tight squeeze when a particularly rough graze of your teeth caused a loud groan to ripple out of him, your finger still lightly tracing his clothed arousal.

Your lips released his neck and traveled up to nip at his earlobe. Arousing him even more, he continued to lean into you, pressing you harder against the wall.

"Maybe I could...," trailing off you took the chance to wrap your hand around the growing bulge in his pants, "...return the favor?"

You were still a little unsure, but you wanted to be as confident as possible, and the sexy moan that escaped Killer's mouth and the thrust of his hips into your hand gave you the encouragement you needed.

"I wouldn't mind at all," Killer whispered huskily to you, rolling his hips farther into your hand. The hand he had on your behind gave it another firm squeeze and ran slowly down your leg. You unwrapped your leg from his waist and he lowered it gently, but when you tried to lower the other, Killer kept it there firmly, not wanting to let you go. Not until you began to put much more pressure into massaging his arousal, which forced his shoulders to tense and he released another moan, giving in and putting your leg down.

You had just moved your mouth back to his for another heated kiss, and your hand just dove passed the hem of Killer's pants to grip his hard cock, when the door opened suddenly.

"WHOA! You two, times up! Put some clothes on!" Sanji yelled out in surprised, not expected you of all people, who didn't even want to play this game, to be in such _compromising_ situation, and with Killer of all people.

"OH MY GOD SANJI GET OUT! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO FUCKING KNOCK!"

You shrieked at Sanji in embarrassed anger as Killer turned and covered your naked figure, keeping his back to the door to hide you and his face. As he was helping you get dressed while trying to straighten out his own clothing, Kidd stood in the doorway yelling at Killer.

"Killer! What the _fuck_ are you doing with a damn Straw Hat?!"

Killer secured his helmet and turned toward his temperamental (and seemingly embarrassed) captain.

"She's my girl, captain. What do you think I'm gonna do with her?"

Kidd stared at Killer for a moment, then let out a gruff "Whatever, man. Do whatever the hell you want," and left the room.

You just about keeled over for a second time at Killer's words, not expecting to be called 'his girl' so suddenly, but you had to admit you really liked the sound of it.

Recovering from the shock at what he just saw and what Killer just said, Sanji collected himself and said, "Ahem, well you two love birds need to fly out of here so the next pair can play. You can continue your fun somewhere else~" Sanji teased, knowing full well how mortified you probably were over getting caught like this with Killer.

"Shut up, Sanji! Or I'll shut you up myself-"

But just when you were going to chase after Sanji, Killer grabbed you by the hand and started leading you out of the room and down the hall in another direction.

"K-Killer, the deck is that way," you said confused, pointing in the direction of the giant party. Killer wrapped an arm around your waist and leaned down to you ear.

"I was hoping to go somewhere a little more private. No interruptions this time," his grip on your waist tightened as you nodded in agreement.

"That's right, I still need to...return that favor. How about my room, there's a lock and everything," you giggled and Killer chuckled along with you as you bound down the hallway to your room for some alone time with your man.

Apparently Lady Luck has a soft spot for you after all.


	6. Eustass Kidd (SMUT)

"____, my dear~" Sanji pranced up to you, burlap sack in tow. 

"No."

"You have to-"

"No."

"The rules are that everyone has to play, ____."

"Did you really just tell a pirate to follow the rules?" 

You continued to counter Sanji's attempts to convince you to take your turn. You didn't want to play this dumb game anyway, and the shitty scenarios that ran through your head didn't at all shift your lack of desire to play. What if your partner didn't want to play? That would just be thirty minutes of boredom. What if you got stuck with someone who _really_ wanted to play and you really _didn't_? Then you would just be annoyed, spending the whole time dodging some pervert. What if you got stuck with someone you hated? That would definitely end with breaking the "no violence" rule Sanji naively laid down.____

__

__

_ __ _

_ __ _

So, what really were your options? The likelihood of your partner ending up being someone you'd want to love instead fight was rather slim. 

"Fine, I'll just have to pick for you." 

Without hesitation, Sanji's hand dove into the bag and swiftly pulled out the name, giving the paper a glance. Sanji's smirk faded slightly, and he just looked between you and the paper a few times in silence. 

You couldn't help but raise a suspicious eyebrow, Sanji being speechless was never exactly a common occurrence. 

"Are you gonna tell me who it is?"

Sanji's eyes quickly met yours, his smirk revealing itself once again, as if it had never left. 

"Well, my dear, if you want to know you'll have to go to inside and find out for yourself."

You rolled your eyes, but your curiosity got the best of you and, against your better judgment, you followed Sanji to the room designated for playing. 

Sanji said something about your partner coming in after you, but you weren't entirely listening as you sat rigidly on the couch. You couldn't help but be a little worried about who you had to play with, especially with the look Sanji gave you, like he was unsure what would happen himself-

Still lost in thought, you hadn't realized the door swung open until you heard boots heavily landing on the wooden floor and an angry voice growling about something or other. 

Wait. You knew that voice. 

You raised your eyes to the source of the shadow that suddenly cast over your much smaller frame, and you couldn't help the laugh that bubbled it's way up your throat as you set your gaze on an extremely annoyed Captain Eustass Kidd.

"What the fuck are you laughing at? You wanna start something with me, dammit!" 

Yeah, that was about right.

Even though Kidd surprisingly didn't hate you like he did many others, his first instinct in any situation was to bare his teeth and pick a fight like a child. There were many traits of Kidd's that you would hate in anyone else, but for some reason, you couldn't help but take him with a grain of salt. 

What could you say? He grew on you.

"Yeah, yeah, tough guy. I wanna tussle," you rolled your eyes and patted the cushion to your side. "Just sit down, Kidd."

"Dammit, ____, don't tell me what to do," Kidd yelled, as he usually did, then proceeded to sit down next to you, as if you didn't just tell him to. 

As he sat you lugged his massive arm up and draped it around your shoulder, burrowing into his side and looking up at him. He looked down at you with a quirked eyebrow, giving you a "what the fuck" expression, but let it go. 

That's right, Eustass Kidd allowed you to cuddle up to him. Was it weird? Extremely. Kidd was definitely not the type to let women flirt with him, touch him, or get anywhere remotely near him, however, you seemed to be the one exception to this rule. It was difficult to put a label on what kind of relationship you have with Kidd, you weren't exactly a couple, you weren't exactly friends, but you weren't just friends either. You had absolutely no idea how it even happened, especially since he hates your captain and is constantly at his throat. And one would not be so bold to assume your personalities are at all compatible. Not only because of his personality, but your own. You may be much more mellow and levelheaded than the pirate captain beside you, but you had your temper as well, not to mention your sass, which got you into trouble more times than you could count and that includes with Kidd himself. But, every time you pissed him off, he always just seemed to let it go with a huff and turned his anger onto someone else.

You sighed as you snuggled into his side even more, resulting in him looking down at you in annoyance, a vein popping on his forehead.

"Why do you look so damn satisfied," he barked down at you, the same eyebrow still quirked. 

"Hm? Nothing~"

The eyebrow twitched. 

"What the hell does that mean, ____?! You really are trying to start something with me!" 

He jerked you closer to him with the arm he had around your shoulders as he yelled at you, glaring down at you. His actions always seemed to say something different than his harsh words or facial expressions, something you caught onto pretty quickly. You could tell he was pretty satisfied with getting you as his partner for this game, despite absolutely never saying it. You tried to stifle the laugh that attempted escape once more, nudging your shoulder into his side and reaching up to place a hand on his chest.

"Maybe I am trying to start something with you, but it likely involves more loving than fighting," you cooed, knowing that the blood should start rushing to his cheeks any second now. He never seemed like the shy type, and he really isn't, but every once in a while he'll blush at such a simple comment like that, which you found utterly adorable. He merely grumbled in return, but made no move to stop you from pressing a soft peck onto the corner of his mouth. Kidd looked at you from the corner of his eye and smirked.

"Eager are we?" 

It was uncharacteristic of you not to respond with a snarky comeback, but your were too focused on the kisses you began trailing across Kidd's face. He grew more impatient as you placed soft pecks everywhere but his lips, and his eyebrow continued twitching in annoyance. 

Finally, having lost all patience, Kidd halted your actions by grabbing your chin, tilting it upwards and forcing your face to level with his. 

"I'm sorry, who were you saying was eager?" 

You couldn't contain the shit eating grin that broke out across your face as the vein popping from Kidd's forehead became even more pronounced in his rage at being called out. 

"Damn you, Strawha-," 

However, before he could finish his insult, your lips came in contact with his. Kidd apparently decided to let it go, as he finally got what he wanted. Kidd's kisses were never particularly gentle, but contrary to popular belief he was never too rough either, just...vigorous. 

He wasted no time deepening the kiss, his tongue sliding against yours before you even processed it was happening. A light scoff broke through as you kissed him back, always finding his vigor amusing. The growl that rumbled in his chest and into the kiss told you that your laughing at him didn't go unnoticed, you'd probably pay for that one later. 

Not that you'd mind.

Kidd's large hands were already exploring every crevice of your body, not that it was uncharted territory, but he always treated it as if he had never touched you before. He always seemed excited, never getting bored of you no matter how much time he's spent with you, something you found sweet. Not that you'd ever tell him that. Kidd could be sweet, it was just always more subtle. It was more in the action than the words, which was also pretty cute to you. 

A gasp shivered through you as Kidd massaged your thigh with one hand, the other drifting down to your lower back, pulling you up. You shifted so you sat up on your knees facing him. Since he was so tall, this spared you both from having to crane your necks for too long, and you had a better reach of each other. Kidd gripped the back of your thigh and with the hand on your lower back, he pulled you flush against him, your chests pressed against each other. Your hands tugged roughly at his bright red hair, removing his goggles that were normally on the top of his head and tossing them somewhere on the floor. 

As Kidd's lips left yours to start traveling down your neck, you heard him grumble against your skin, "Those better not be broken." 

You simply rolled your eyes, caring much more about the attention Kidd's hands and mouth were giving you than his stupid goggles. Despite his comment, you could tell that Kidd didn't care much about them at the moment either, far too distracted with his work on your neck. He made certain to immediately go for the places where he knew you were the most sensitive, the crook of your neck being his first target. Trying your best to hold back the moan that threatened to break free, you could feel Kidd smirking as he nipped that spot. It almost felt like a competition, you and Kidd would always try to see just how long it would take to make the other putty in your hands. Because of this, the two of you quickly memorized the other's favorite spots to be touched or kissed, and proceed to linger and tease until the one of you couldn't take it anymore. The apparent goal was to make the other moan first, and whoever did was decidedly the "winner", although in this game there was definitely no "loser". 

But, your competitive side wasn't going to give up that easily, no matter how much you were enjoying yourself, so you counterattacked. Still on your knees, you scooted just a little closer until you were completely against him, and raising your leg you swung it over his, placing your knee back down on the cushion in between his legs. In this position, you rubbed your knee against his crotch. Adding more pressure little by little, slowly rubbing your knee against him up and down, you felt his body stiffen and you could tell a groan he refused to release was hitched in his throat. Deciding that he was going to have to step it up a notch, his hand on the small of your back slid down and landed on your ass, giving it a firm squeeze. You were able to hold strong until he slapped your ass in between light massages, forcing you to let out a squeak. 

You still weren't going to let him win so easily, so you untangled your fingers from his soft hair and let them drift down his shoulders and into his open jacket, softly pressing against his bare chest. You kept the rhythm of your knee going, and you could feel his pants getting tighter as you did. Never letting your motions falter, even while your neck was being riddled with sensual bites and kisses and butt and thigh being massaged so expertly, your hands traced his skin lightly. Slipping your fingers along his sculpted chest, your fingers found their targets. Kidd grunted loudly as you rolled his nipples gently, causing them to harden almost immediately against your touch, making Kidd's breathing shakier. Giggling, you gave his sensitive nipples a pinch, and the moan you heard in your ear was delicious. 

"Mmm~ sounds like I win," you breathed sensually into his ear.

"You evil little-" 

Kidd began to snap at you but was cut of by a particularly hard press to his sensitive manhood with your knee. He didn't even try to suppress the groan that escaped him, his mouth still on your neck pausing only for a moment on it's journey towards your collar bone. 

"That's it, dammit," growled the man before you, and with one fell swoop he swung your legs around him and positioned you so you were straddled flush against him. 

"Aw, don't be such a sore loser."

You tried to suppress the smirk at the sight of Kidd's eyebrow twitching at you once again. Not taking too kindly to your remark, he retaliated by roughly thrusting his hips up and into yours. You couldn't keep it together anymore, and finally released the moan that you had been pushing down. 

"Anything else to add, smartass?"

"Yeah, you still broke first~" you chimed, your hips grinding back into his, creating a rhythm with him. Now that the "competition" had ended, the two of you moaned rather shamelessly, no longer concerned with winning or losing. Kidd's hand traveled to your front, massaging your breast through your shirt. As he did so, a devilish smirk danced across his lips and his eyebrows raised. 

"No bra? Kinky. You plan on this from the start?"

"W-what? No! I just didn't do laundry so they're all-"

But Kidd wasn't going to let you defend yourself on this one, that's for sure. 

"Just admit it, ____. You just wanted to fuck me~"

Your already flushed cheeks flushed a little more. However, before you could retort with a snarky comeback, Kidd was already leaning forward and wrapping his mouth around your clothed nipple. A gasp escaped your lips, followed by a breathy moan. Kidd knew how much you loved it when he sucked on your nipples, and he still needed to pay you back for teasing him, and for his probably cracked goggles. The rhythm of your hips and his sped up just a little, going for faster, deeper thrusts, while his tongue began tracing slow circles around your nipple trapped within your shirt. The sensitivity of your hardening nipple was heightened enough, but the combination of the cloth of your shirt and the hot wetness of Kidd's tongue was giving you goosebumps. You arched your back, pressing your breast further into Kidd's eager mouth, and you felt him smirking against your chest as he continued tracing teasing circles around your nipple with his tongue, only pausing to suck roughly and graze it with his teeth. He couldn't leave the other unattended however, and moved one of his hands from your ass to slide under your shirt, his thumb rolling and pressing against the nipple his mouth wasn't treating. 

"I can only imagine how wet you are just from this. You've always been such a dirty girl." 

Responding through heavy pants you moaned out impatiently, "Shut up and take my clothes off already, Kidd." 

He scoffed as you said that, immediately cutting you off with a hard thrust of his crotch into yours. His cock was on fire and getting painfully hard, but he loved watching how heavy your breathing became, how hot your skin was to the touch, how flushed your cheeks were, and best of all your eyes. You always had a certain look in your eyes when you wanted Kidd to fuck you senseless, a look that occurred when you could no longer bare the burning of your loins as you flexed your thighs. It was a look just begging for Kidd to be inside of you. And so, as torturous as it was for him to keep teasing you, he loved how lewd you looked for him every time he drew things out. 

But he did accept your demand and began stripping you of your clothing. Practically ripping your shirt from your body, he revealed your breasts to him, taking this opportunity to lick and suck on your now exposed nipple, causing you to drive your hips down roughly onto his hard cock. Kidd responded with heavy grunts of pleasure, but just as he was about to literally tear your shorts off of you, you swiftly jumped off of his lap, your feet lightly landing on the floor in front of him. 

The sight you saw in front of you was marvelous. Kidd hardly had any time to react, and he looked up at you from his seated position on the couch with lust filled rage and confusion. You took in the beautiful view of his broad chest rising and falling rapidly, his abdominal muscles ripping and hips jerking slightly. Kidd's thighs flexed and jerked in the attempt to calm the painful hardness of his erection still constricted within his tight pants. You couldn't help licking your lips a little at the large bulge tenting Kidd's pants. But what really turned you on was the furious look burning in his lustful eyes as he growled at you from the couch.

"What the fuck are you doing? Why did you stop?" 

You could tell he was struggling to keep it together and he pressed a hand onto his crotch in a hopeless attempt to soothe the pressure. You'd be lying if you said you weren't struggling to hold yourself back from throwing yourself down on him as well. 

"You know, Kidd. I think you have way too many clothes still on," you cooed in a low voice. He was about to retort, but your action stopped him as he focused his full attention on your hands. Your left hand slowly traveled up your side to cup around your soft breast, massaging it slowly as you spoke. 

"See? Here I am half naked, and you still have all of your clothes on." 

Which was true, save for his goggles, all of his clothes remained on his body. 

"When you start taking more off," your right hand slid sensually down your body to the waistband of your shorts, giving them a light tug, "then so will I~"

You knew you were treading in dangerous territory, since there was little stopping Kidd from jumping up and ripping the rest of your clothes off himself, but you knew he wouldn't. You knew he would want to play along, and he did. A smirk slowly crossed Kidd's mouth as he watched you play with your breasts only inches in front of him, and slowly started shirking his heavy coat off of his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground with a solid thud. Removing his coat left Kidd's upper body completely bare, the same as yours, and with that he leaned back with his arms across the back of the couch, ready for the show to begin. 

"Alright, brat, your turn," was all he said as he stared you down with impatient desire. 

A smug smile graced your lovely lips as you kicked off your sandals and took your sweet time bringing your hands to the button of your shorts. You made sure to keep eye contact with Kidd, noting his growing impatience, as you released the button and taking your sweet time to glide the zipper down. Pulling it part way down your hips you could feel Kidd's intense stare as you turned around, deciding to give him another show. 

Kidd grunted, licking his lips as his hungry gaze watched your ass as you wiggled out of your shorts and bent down unnecessarily far, giving him a good view of your firm ass and the wetness of your panties. You made sure to give your backside a firm slap and massage it with your hand as the other was placed back on your breast.

"Shit," Kidd groaned, his cock throbbing at the sight of your perfect ass bent directly in front of him, his face really only inches away. He could reach out and grab it if he wanted to, but displayed a rare moment of self control and held himself back as you turned back around, now only in your soaked panties. You raised your eyebrows at Kidd and nodded at his tight pants, gesturing that it was his turn.

Kidd stood up, his chest nearly brushing yours and his eyes never leaving you as he unzipped his pants, making sure you saw him grab the large bulge within before doing so, and kicked them off along with his boots. Kidd sat back down on the couch in the same leisurely position as before, waiting for your next move now that the two of you were only left in your underwear. 

Kidd raised his eyebrows as he watched your hand slide down into your soaked panties, the smug smile never leaving your face. You moaned loudly at the feeling of your cold fingers sliding against your needy pussy, clit already a little swollen. You made sure to make a real show of pleasuring yourself, and the look on Kidd's face said you were doing an excellent job of driving him insane. 

"Ahh~ Mm, you like watching me touch myself, don't you?"

"You're fucking right I do, but I would much rather be doing that to you myself." 

"I told you, you have to follow along. I take my clothes off, mmh, you take your clothes off. I touch myself," you pushed one finger inside, "you touch yourself~"

The proposition was all too tempting, his groin was on fire just looking at you please yourself right in front of him, and so he took that opportunity to free his erection completely. The sight of Kidd pumping his cock and thrusting into his hand while watching you finger yourself was way too much of a turn on for you to handle. You mind was fuzzy just trying to keep up with what was happening, and you knew the knot in your stomach could only last so much longer. 

"Kidd, I'm gonna cum. I'm almost there."

You pumped your fingers faster as Kidd sped up his own pace. 

"Don't you dare cum without me, ____," Kidd growled at you. Watching you orgasm on your own was incredibly tempting to him, but he couldn't bring himself to let you, he just had to do it himself. 

Before you could even blink, Kidd had yanked your hand out of your panties and pulled you closer as he sat on the edge of the couch. 

"Dammit, Kidd! I was just about to- cum- ah!" 

Your back arched as Kidd's fingers replaced yours as he shoved two large fingers into you, his thumb rubbing roughly against your clit.

"I want you to cum for me, baby. For me. Show me how much of a little slut you are for me."

Kidd's fingers sped up and you arched your back even farther, pressing your breasts against Kidd's face. He happily obliged as his tongue captured your nipple once again. 

"Fuck you, Kidd," you stuttered through moans, your fingers roughly tugging at his red locks. 

"That's the idea, ____~"

The knot in your stomach grew tighter with every word he spoke, it pissed you off how well he knew he could turn you on and how good he was with his mouth, and his tongue, and his everything. You were thrusting your hips into his fingers now, your fingers yanking his hair so hard it was making him moan. Kidd ceased his work on your nipple to kiss down your stomach before his mouth traveled down to your hip. He sunk his teeth into your hip right as he plunged his fingers particularly deep inside of you, making you scream out his name. He knew every crevice of your body, and he knew exactly what you wanted him to do with it. The red haired captain always made sure to take note of what pleased you the most and would put it to memory in an instant, therefore he knew you loved to be bitten and exactly where you liked it. One of your hands was on his shoulder, dragging your nails down his back rather hard, knowing he loved it when you scratched him. The groan and the smirk you felt on your hip only encouraged him to continue his work even faster, knowing you weren't going to last much longer.

"Kidd, please. Come on! AH!"

Raising an eyebrow and looking up at you, Kidd gave you the biggest shit eating grin, "Are you gonna start begging for me, ____? You're such a dirty little slut."

"_God_, you're the worst."__

_ __ _

_ __ _

"Hmm, I think you mean I'm the best," Kidd laughed heartily as you screamed when his fingers hit that perfect spot inside of you. "Who's making you cum, ____? Who's the one making you scream?" 

You growled at him in annoyance, barely keeping yourself together. 

"I can't hear you. Say my name, dirty girl~"

"Kidd, fuck. Kidd. KIDD-"

You orgasmed hard onto his fingers, and he made sure to continue pumping into you and suck your nipple while you rode out your high. Without even trying to catch your breath you pushed Kidd back, climbing on top of him. He groaned when you slid your tongue into his mouth as your hand went straight for his exposed cock, wrapping around it and squeezing. Kidd bucked into your hands as you pumped him, breaking the kiss and moving to riddle his neck with kisses and bites, leaving marks on him as he did all over your body. Kidd took this opportunity to slip your panties off of you, to which you happily obliged, kicking them off to be forgotten along with the rest of your clothing. 

"You just can't resist me, can you? How bad do you want me inside of you?"

"So, so," you paused to suck on a sensitive part of his neck, leaving him to moan and buck his hips, "so badly."

You pulled back to look at Kidd, his eyes giving you that same begging, burning look that he gives you when he's about to lose control, and to be honest you felt the same.

"You know, there's a lot of talking and not a lot of fucking me going on." 

Kidd's devilish smirk returned as he grabbed you by the hips, "Then let's fix that, shall we?" 

Kidd threw you down onto the couch and your back hit the cushion with a soft thud. In a flash his boxers were completely off, he was on his knees above you, positioned right in between your beautifully spread legs. He rubbed the tip of his erection around your soaked entrance, but the look you gave him was all the prompting he needed as he plunged his hard cock into you. Your walls immediately contracted around him, and he nearly buckled right then and there. Not giving it a moment longer, Kidd thrusted into you at a steadily fast pace. You could feel the couch creaking under you at the weight of Kidd pounding into but you could care less about that, all you could focus on was the feeling of Kidd's large member stretching your walls with every thrust. You reached up to claw at Kidd's chest and pinch at his nipples, the pleasure of which causing him to buck into you even harder. 

"Fuck, ____," Kidd huffed, "how are you always so tight. Your little pussy is so hot."

Kidd wrapped his hands under your thighs and pushed them forward against your chest, folding you just right so he could see his cock pumping in and out of your tight little pussy. This position allowed Kidd to reach even deeper inside of you, your head already spinning from pleasure and the sensitivity of your nerves heightened immensely. Kidd loved the sight of your breasts bouncing up and down, the flush of your cheeks, and the slack in your jaw as he pleasured you. He quickly leaned down and pressed his lips to yours again, not hesitating in the slightest to return the kiss, and you moaned his name against his mouth repeatedly. 

As Kidd broke the kiss, he pulled away to quickly switch positions. He came back up to sit on the couch, pulling you with him. With all your strength you willed your wobbly legs to stand and sit on his lap, pressing your back against his chest. He spread your legs wide open and entered you once again, allowing the different angle to penetrate you even deeper than before, hitting other spots within you. You bounced up and down on his cock, pulling yourself up and slamming yourself back down, the magnificent feeling of him hitting your g-spot sent your brain into a fog. Kidd's hips thrust up into you mercilessly, his hands traveled up to wrap around your bouncing breasts as he fucked you. You placed your hands over his, using them as leverage to pull yourself up and down, up and down, Kidd's hips always meeting your thrusts to pound into you even harder. The sounds of your skin slapping together and the lewd noise emanating from the both of your throats were the only things to be heard in the room. And there was no doubt in your mind that the two of you could be heard from the hallway. 

"H-how much do- aah- you wanna b-bet they can-mph- h-hear us," you stammered out breathlessly, your pants and moans nearly drowning out your words.

"Ahh- God I hope so," Kidd grunted out, pleasure dripping from his husky voice. "I want them to hear me fuck you. I want them to know you're mine! You're all mine." 

The last part of what Kidd said was nothing more than a hiss as he felt his end nearing, as well as yours, as your walls tightened around his throbbing manhood. 

"I want your big cock to be all mine. You want this pussy to be all yours, Kidd? Tell me you want it," you huffed out.

Hearing you say things like that nearly made Kidd cum right then and there. It took all of his might just to respond to you.

"_Fuck_, I want it. I want your pussy to be all mine, baby. Your wet little pussy is all mine!" __

_ __ _

_ __ _

One of his hands came up from pinching your nipple to entangling in your hair, pulling your head back, forcing your back to arch more. The other hand slid down to rub your clit furiously, making you arch even farther. Kidd now had much better access to your neck, dragging his tongue from your throat all the way up to your ear and his fingers worked your clit and his cock pounded your pussy. Sucking on your neck, sure to leave many marks, Kidd could hear in your voice that you were about to go over the edge, encouraging him to buck his hips even harder. At this point Kidd was slamming directly onto your g-spot. 

"Cum all over my cock, ____," Kidd growled as he bit your earlobe, "cum all over my cock while I'm fucking you."

"Kidd, make me cum! I'm gonna- mmph- AH!"

You felt your second orgasm flood through you, the walls of your pussy convulsed around Kidd's cock. The combination of that and Kidd still pounding into you finally put Kidd over the edge as well as he came hard, his hips and thigh muscles rippling and convulsing violently. 

As your mind cleared from your second rush, you finally allowed yourself to rest as you fell back against Kidd's chest. Immediately as you did so, you felt his arms wrap around you in a protective, possessive embrace. You lulled your head back onto his shoulder, eyes making contact with his. Kidd leaned down and kissed you vigorously, but there was something slightly different about it. You couldn't put your finger on it, but you could tell the difference was good. Kidd was also kissing you surprisingly gentler, not by a lot, but there was a softness to it that wasn't there before. 

Kidd fell back against the cushions and laid down across the length of the couch, pulling you down on top of him. You got comfortable laying with him, your hand on his chest and his gliding down your back to your backside, then back up again repeatedly. 

"Damn, that was fun. Glad you planned it, you were really desperate for a good fucking- OOF!"

Kidd's remark was cut off by your fist landing right between his ribs.

"Bitch!"

"You were the one that was desperate, Kidd. You should have heard your voice crack when I stopped us in the middle!"

Kidd glared at you, not willing to admit to his own desperation, growled a retort, "You were the one begging me to fuck you, damn Strawhat!"

You were about to punch him again, but Kidd caught your wrist, all of this leading to a wrestling match between the two of you on the now very filthy couch. You didn't realize for a while that you were giggling, and Kidd was grinning. Kidd noticed too. The both of you realized something in that moment, and knew that the other realized it too. There was no need for you to verbalize it, it didn't seem like the right time, especially right after sex. But the two of you felt it, and in that moment, that was enough. 

A pounding at the door halted your wrestling on the couch.

"HEY YOU TWO, COME ON! I KNOW YOU'RE DONE, WE EVEN GAVE YOU EXTRA TIME! NOW PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON AND GET THE HELL OUT HERE!"

Kidd growled in the direction of the door and had that door not been there, Sanji would not have lasted long in one piece, that was for sure.

"I'm gonna kill that damn Strawhat!"

"Not if I kill him first," you hissed from under Kidd, making him lock eyes with you and smirk. 

"That's my girl."

The two of you finally got up and took your sweet time getting dressed, although neither of you did much to fix your haphazard appearances. Both of your guys' hair was a disaster, the two of you covered in hickeys, although Kidd's were the most noticeable since he always wore his coat open, and the scratches on Kidd's chest where also clearly visible. You finally emerged from the room with Kidd's hand possessively gripping your hip, but to your surprise, it wasn't only Sanji waiting behind the door. Half of your crew and Kidd's crew were all standing there with shit eating grins on their faces, cat calls and wolf whistles being thrown in your direction. 

"Yeah, get some ____!" 

"Seriously? Kidd is her type?"

"Nice work, Captain! She tore you up!"

"Daaaaamn! You really gave it to her, Captain!"

Kidd's glare was over powered by a grin that strongly resembled the cat who ate the canary. You, on the other hand, were not so thrilled with your audience. 

"JESUS CHRIST YOU GUYS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL DROWN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU-!" 

Your threat and the murderous intent in your eyes did not go unnoticed by any of your crew or Kidd's, and promptly sent all of them running back to the deck. You knew for a fact that despite the fear you've instilled in them, your crew members were still going to give you no end of shit for the rest of your life. The only one not running for his life was Killer, who casually turned to walk away, but not before giving you both a thumbs up while chuckling. That erased Kidd's grin and replaced it with an infuriated blush matching the one on your face mere moments ago. Noticing this, you couldn't help but giggle, eliciting a pinch to your hip from Kidd. 

"Come on, let's go already, damn brat," Kidd grumbled and started walking away. However, he quickly noticed that you weren't following him, and that you were walking in the opposite direction. 

"Where the hell do you think you're going? The party is this way, dumbass."

You looked over your shoulder at him suggestively, "Maybe so, but I think moving the party to my room would be a lot more fun, don't you think?"

Kidd didn't miss a beat as the devilish grin returned to his lips, and next thing you knew he was right on your heels.


End file.
